Bending fairies
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: follows my OC femke the fairy of the voortrix, the flame that allows her to bend all 4 elements in her quest to find the 4 last faries of the avatar kingdom with thesame power as her and restore the magic to the avatar world as well... DISCLAIMER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1: the new girl in town

Chapter 1: The New Girl in Town

"Here we are again, back in Republic City."

The young girl named Femke told her bound Elf Floxy as they stepped out of a taxi and paid the driver. The man looked at her with a strange look on his face because he couldn't see the little creature sitting on her shoulder.

"That's great, but maybe don't talk to me out loud because they might start staring."

Femke looked at the man who was staring at her and smiled kindly. The man shrugged and continued on. She walked straight to Air Temple Island where she knew Avatar Aang was living with Katara and their little family. She had seen them once when they were still very young but after that she had been gone for a long time, and unknown to her, the time streams in the magix and this dimension were so different that forty-two years had past in this world since she was last here.

 **Femke's POV**

"I'm sorry, Sir, Can you tell me how I can get to Air Temple Island?"

I asked a nearby man. He looked at me before he pointed me into the right direction. I thanked him and walked in the direction he pointed out to me. I almost ran to the direction, I couldn't wait to see my friends again, I had so much to tell them. I'm finally a Believix fairy and saved the world twice. People were staring at me as I did and Floxy just stuck out his tongue at them.

"Floxy, behave yourself or I'll turn you visible."

I said as I petted him tenderly. When I entered the living room of the Air Temple, I saw strangers sitting at the table.

"Excuse me? Is this where Avatar Aang lives?"

I asked a bit unsure. A man that looked a lot like Aang looked at the woman next to him, confused.

"My father, Avatar Aang, died many years ago, didn't you know that?"

I shook my head, as tears started to form in my eyes. I wiped them away and tried to think how this could be. I was here three years ago. Did he only die in that period of time? Why was his son all grown up now? Last time I saw him he was just a baby.

"And the other members of Team Avatar?"

I asked a bit unsure. I hoped some of them were still here. Maybe they could tell me how much time passed since I last was here and what happened in that time. Just when the man was about to answer someone else interrupted him.

"Excuse me?"

A man with his hair in three parts asked from behind me. I smiled when I looked into his eyes. He smiled back at me a bit shy, and I could see he blushed a little.

"This is my home, Tarrlok. We're about to eat dinner."

So his name is Tarrlok. Sounds nice. he looked very nice too, even do he's acting a little too polite for my taste.

"Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right? Is this beautiful young lady eating with us as well?"

He asked, pointing at me. I blushed and looked at the man with a kind smile. He nodded and I sat down next to a strong looking water tribe girl. I saw Tarrlok approach her as well.

"You must be Avatar Korra. It's truly an honor. I am Councilman Tarrlok, Representative from the Northern Water Tribe." He said as he bowed to her. So she was the new Avatar and the reincarnation of Avatar Aang? I looked at her, stunned and got up again, getting next to Tarrlok imitating what he did.

"And I'm Femke, a firebender and a fairy. Honored to meet you, Avatar Korra."

I said as I put out my hand to shake hers. I saw she looked at my hand with a raised eyebrow. I quickly realized that it wasn't normal to shake hands in this dimension. In this dimension they bowed. I had been away for so long I almost forgot that.

"Nice try but If you want to try acting like you belong here you better study the ways of this dimension better" Floxy said. I looked at him with a teasing smile.

"Shut your mouth and turn yourself visible so our friends can see you as well."

I said as I saw everyone looking at me, confused. I blushed a bit, knowing it looked like I was talking to myself for them.

"I'm talking to my partner; Floxy, he is an Elf, that's why you can't see him." I said as I used a little bit of my magic to turn him visible. I saw everyone look at him, shocked.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

When I entered Tenzin's house I had never expected this beautiful young lady to be with him. She looked a little bit strange with her earthbending clothes, though. She said she was a fairy. I have no Idea what that might be. On her shoulder stood a strange, Spirit-like creature. He was very small, with a shot of purple hair with blue stripes into it. He wore dark clothes that had seen better days, but he smiled kindly at us as he waved at me as if I was the only one who saw him. I was about to wave back when I thought I better didn't.

"Nice try but If you want to try acting like you belong here you better study the ways of this dimension better."

The little Spirit said to Femke with a teasing smile.

"Shut your mouth and turn yourself visible so our friends can see you as well."

Everyone now looked at Femke, confused. I saw she blushed a bit. I didn't know what she meant with _'so the others can see you as well'_ because I already saw him. Didn't the others. She now used a strange beam of light and when I looked around I saw all eyes grew wide.

"This is Floxy."

My eyes grew wide. Only fairies could see this Spirit? Does that mean I'm a fairy as well? I could see him all this time.

 **Femke's POV**

Tarrlok looked at me with widened eyes when I told people only fairies could see Floxy and I wondered why. After that we all sat down and Tarrlok started to flatter Korra with all kinds of compliments because he wanted her to join his Task Force. I didn't know what it was for, but I doubted it was for anything good.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly. Someone who is fearless in the face of danger, and that someone might be you."

Tarrlok said with a kind smile to Korra. I wondered who this Amon guy was and what he has done that was so bad that he needed a direct attack, but left the question for later. Korra refused and Tarrlok left. First I wanted to ask this man called Tenzin earlier on what happened to the other members of Team Avatar, but knew it was better to follow Tarrlok first. Maybe he knew as much as Tenzin did about Team Avatar and maybe I could also ask why he was so shocked when I told everyone only fairies could see Floxy.

"Would you please watch Floxy? I got to do something for a minute."

I said as I placed Floxy on the table and ran after Tarrlok. He was just putting on his coat in the hallway ready to leave when I approached him.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I asked as I grabbed his arm. I looked back and saw Tenzin and the others looking at us.

"In private."

I said with a stern look. Tenzin looked at me with narrowed eyes. I was almost one hundred percent sure that he did not trust me at the time. Tarrok shrugged, as we walked out together.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

"How can I help you?"

I asked a bit put off. Normally everyone eyed me with a frown, except my father who liked to scold at me because Noatak was much stronger than I was.

"I was wondering why you looked so surprised when I told everyone that only fairies can see Floxy?" She asked a bit unsure.

"That is because..."

I wasn't sure if I should tell her that I already saw Floxy before. I did not want to embarrass myself in front of this new girl. She had something mysterious.

"Come on, you can tell me what's the matter." She said with a kind smile. She really was special.

"I could see your friend before you turned him visible." I said as she looked at me, stunned.

"That's impossible. Only a fairy can see them without the visibility charm I used."

She told me. I looked at Floxy who had come after Femke while we were talking and looked at me with a worried expression. "Femke, could it be?"

Femke looked at him, her eyes grew wide when she realized what he tried to point out.

"Well, it isn't completely impossible. But I never heard of it before."

She said with overthinking look. I looked at her, stunned, before my eyes widened in realization.

"You mean I am a…?"

I didn't have to say the word because Femke already nodded with a bright smile on her face.

"There is no other explanation how you could see Floxy without that charm. You must be a fairy. Just like me."

She said still smiling brightly. I looked at her, stunned. This wasn't possible, this had to be a dream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That's the end of the first chapter! I hope you liked it!

Read and Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: FEMKE IS GONNA STAY!

Chapter 2: Femke is gonna stay!

 **Tarrlok's POV**

I looked at Femke with a open mouth. She just had told me that the only reason I could have seen this... Floxy could have been that I'm a Fairy as well. If my father had known that, he would have laughed at me in my face, apparently the Avatar had a friend who was a fairy as well but beyond that, they were the things of myth and legend. I had heard people say that the Fairy that Avatar Aang travelled with was named Femke as well. Maybe this Femke is the daughter of that other Femke? Or maybe there was something else going on.

"We will find out if you're a fairy, if you're willing to come with me to Magix."

She offered with a kind smile. She really believed I was a fairy? Me? Some untalented Waterbender? I didn't see myself as a fairy. A talented councilman, yes but A fairy? No, that was something I had never thought about. I was never strong, and this would just go wrong again. Just like the first time I tried to waterbend.

 _Tarrlok! you better shape up or you will be out here in the cold all night until you get it right._

I still heard the voice of my father echo through my head. But I wasn't going to let it bother me any more. I'm much better than he was. I would be the savior and the leader of this City.

"Femke. I can't be a fairy. I don't even think they exist."

I said. I knew it must sound stubborn and I didn't want to come over that way, I didn't wanted to sound like a weakling, but it was the truth. Weakness was something I never showed anyone sinds my childhood. And that childhood was one of the biggest secrets I had. If anyone would find out about my past, I would be kicked out of the council. If the council ever finds out who my father was, my career would be over.

"I'm sure you can unlock your powers in time, I can feel you're a very strong Fairy. It would be a waste if you didn't tried to use your powers for good." She said as she put a hand on mine. I felt something stir inside me because of it My father had never touched me unless it was to hurt me. My mother had touched me like this, but that had been before we found out we were waterbenders. After that it became less before it stopped completely. I still have no idea why she suddenly stopped loving us the way she always did. She might have felt that we were more restrained in our actions. Maybe she even suspected that something is not quite right with father. I don't know.

"Tarrlok?Are you okay?"

Femke asked me with a worried look on her face. I must have been so lost in memories I didn't hear her. I shook my head to make them go away and focused on what she just told me.

"You asked me to come with you to this place called Magix. But I can't just… leave. I'm an adult. I have a job. A rather important one." I said with a smile on my face.

"Well, I was planning to stay here for a while, so you won't have to leave this place. I can teach you the tricks of the trade right here." She said with a little wink. I gave here a bright smile. This might be the beginning of something beautiful.

 **Femke's POV**

"I'm glad you're happy I can stay but please don't tell anyone else about my powers, okay? They might be shocked to see a Fairy, and who knows what they will do to me when they find out who I truly am." I said with a bright smile on my face. I had learned to control more than one element as well, because I am not only the Fairy of thunder. I also have a very powerful flame inside me. The flame of the Voortrix which contained the four elements. I was the only fairy left that could control all four and combine them to get a very powerful blast that can knock out a entire fleet of enemies if I wanted to. But not so long ago the headmistress of Alfea; Miss Faragonda, had asked me to drop by in her office for a little talk. This turned out to be a very interesting talk, for my sake and that of the fairies.

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 flashback  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _"Sit down please" The headmistress said as she offered me a chair. I gladly sat down, knowing I wasn't in trouble this time. Last time I was in this office had been because I had pulled a very witch-like prank on one of my classmates that had bullied me several times before. I had put a bucket full of frogs on top of a cracked door, and when she opened the door fully the bucket had tumbled over her and the frogs had landed everywhere around her. I had laughed very hard because she screamed so hard the whole school had heard her. Of course I got caught and punished for that joke but it was worth it, she never bullied me again._

 _"How are things going for you now that you left Alfea?" The headmistress asked me kindly as she offered me a cup of tea. I refused._

 _"Things are going great, Headmistress. I'm learning to control my powers with Feria." I said as I looked around. The office hadn't changed a bit since that last day I had been here._

 _"That's good to hear but that's not why I called you here. There is something I need to tell you." She said with a stern look. It had to be very important if she was this serious. "Long ago, the Voortrix were the ones that protected the Magic Dimension together with their bounded elves." She started. I nodded because I already knew it from Feria. I had found my bounded elf; Floxy thanks to her. "But they weren't the only ones with the Voortrix power, and this is what Feria never told you." I looked up. There were more? True, our guide; Daniel had the same power as we did but I thought that was because he was our Guide. "You need to return to the Avatar Realm to search for the last fairies of that dimension; The Elementary fairies. They can help you to bring back the magic in this dimension, just like the magic who came back on Earth thanks to the efforts of the Winx." I smiled when I heard this. It would be great to bring back magic in a dimension and earn my Believix powers like the Winx did._

 _"How am I supposed to find them? The winx were with six people. I'm on my own." I asked as I sadly looked to the ground, realizing it would be much harder for me to bring back magic in this world than it had been for the Winx._

 _"You have your Voortrix powers. That's something the Winx didn't have. Use that to locate the Fairies and combine their power with yours to bring magic back to the Realm." She said as she opened the door for me. I smiled at her and shook her hand one last time._

 _"Good luck. I know you can do this." She said as she gave me a stern look. I nodded before I walked out the office and transported to the Elf village. I wanted to ask Floxy to come with me. He was the only friend I had left in this dimension after the Trix got on the wrong path._

 _"Are you sure we can do this? Sounds dangerous." My bound elf asked me as I explained the situation. I smiled as I showed him the amulet of Feria that I got a few years ago when I was still with Daniel and the other Trix._

 _"I'm sure we can find these Elemental fairies. Remember; Feria is with me, she will help me find them." I said as I placed my finger on the medallion. I could still remember when I first came in touch with my past life. Even though I didn't believe in reincarnation, I really like my past life Feria and the memories she gave me from when she was still alive. Her people hated her and her friends yet she stayed loyal to her friends and her people and sacrificed her own life to save her village._

 _"Then I'll go with you. You never know when you need an extra pair of hands to save the world." Floxy said as he jumped onto my shoulder and we both transported to the dimension of the Avatar._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000end of flashback  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

After this, I saw Tarrlok look at me with a kind smile. I started to like him. I'm not sure whether it is love or something else but it was nice to have a friend again. Just like in the old time when Avatar Aang and the others were still around.

"I better go now or Tenzin will think I'm talking you into something." Tarrlok said. I blushed a bit when I heard that and looked back at the Temple.

 _'Why do I blush when he winks at me? I never blush. Only if my husband winks at me.'_ I thought, a little annoyed as I waved him goodbye. He waved back at me with a bright smile as he made his way to the boat and back to the mainland.

 _ **"Well, that's one Fairy down. Three more to go!"**_ Floxy suddenly called from my shoulder as he grinned at me while looking at Tarrlok who was now on the boat near the dock on the other side.

 **Floxy's POV**

"You like him a whole lot, don't you?"

I asked my bound fairy with a grin on my face. All this time I had looked at the two of them talk and I noticed they looked at each other with this glint in their eyes. This spark of love. Even if Femke was married and had two kids back on Earth, she seemed like she was attracted to this man.

"He's okay, but don't get any idea's. I'm not in love." She said. She wasn't in love she said. I think deep down inside she was, only she didn't want to tell me because she was afraid I would tell her husband. "Let's go back inside before Tenzin and the others get worried, okay? We'll talk about this later." She said as she started to head back into the temple. I didn't say a word to her anymore as I just sat on her shoulder and watched the dock were Tarrlok had been just a few minutes ago, wondering how long it would last before Femke would admit I was right.

So that was the next chapter! I hope you liked it.

 **Please leave a review.**


	3. Chapter 3: the gala

Chapter 3: The Gala

 **Femke's POV**

A few weeks went by at Air Temple Island in which Korra continued her airbending training with Tenzin as well as her training with the pro-bending team she was currently in. Korra told me a lot about pro-bending, as well as the rules and how the game was played. It sounded really nice to me and I wondered if I would play in a pro-bending team as well someday. It did sound like a cool game to play. I didn't see Tarrlok again in the few weeks that followed but he did send avatar Korra all sorts of gifts to try and convince her to join his task force. Only one time he send me a gift as well. A small necklace in the form of a hearth with the some Kanji engraved in it. I didn't know what it said but I loved the gesture. It meant he really cared about me. Floxy however thought it meant something more and made all kind of jokes about it whenever I touched it.

"I think it means New Love." He teased me while I saw the servant Tarrlok had sent several times with gifts for Korra. I smiled when I saw him, wondering what Tarrlok would give to Korra this time.

"Avatar Korra, I have something for you."

The councilman's servant said as he walked up to Korra for the fifth time this week, reaching in his pocket but Korra was in a bad mood because she jumped on her feet and stomped up some earth under the servant's feet to throw him off balance.

" It doesn't matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends. I'm not joining his task force!" She said as she stomped on the ground so hard that the servant started to become nervous.

"No, no, it's not a present. It's an invitation. Tarrlok is holding a gala in your honor. All of Republic City's important people will be there. The Councilman humbly requests your attendance." The servant said as he handed Korra a blue envelope with a red seal on it. "And I also have an invitation for the young lady with the name Femke. Tarrlok would like it if she came as well." The servant said as he handed me the same envelope. I took it with a slight bow of my head and blushed a little. Tarrlok had asked me to come over as well, which had to mean he liked me. I liked him as well. As a friend. But I really wanted to make a good impression, since it would be the first time I would be with the citizens again in eighty-five years and Tenzin already told me Lin Beifong would be there too.

"You just want to make a good impression on Tarrlok, we all know that." Floxy joked when I asked him how I looked for the fifth time that hour.

"Floxy, you know I'm married. Stop making fun of it, okay?"

I exclaimed, a bit irritated by his constant teasing. It wasn't like I didn't have any feelings for Tarrlok but they were just not like I was in love with him, it felt more like he had something special. Not only his fairy powers but also in his appearance that seemed to trigger some feelings within me. Like I knew him from somewhere. I couldn't recall from where or when since I have been away from the Avatar World for eighty-five years.

"It could be your feelings are like this because of his fairy powers since his past life and your past life knew each other." Floxy said with a thoughtful look in his purple eyes. Something that made me laugh on the inside. Floxy was never match of a thinker and to see him actually think about something before he spits it out. That's rare and since he was making such a funny face while doing so it was hard not to laugh.

"We'll see soon enough. We gotta go now or we're gonna be late." I smiled as I fixed the young elf's tie then put him on my shoulder before we headed to the place where the party was held.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

The night off the party I made sure I looked my best not only because I was the host but also because Femke would be there. The fairy girl with the beautiful hazel eyes that somehow didn't leave my thoughts.

 _"Love is for fools. You should focus on getting the avatar killed and nothing else."_

I remember my father Yakone snapped those words at me as if it was yesterday. That had been the one time in Noatak's early teenage years that he had been snapped at by our father while he was flirting with a girl which had made him furious because he knew love would make us forget what he had destined us for.

 _"Time will fly, days will pas. But I will be with you and someday you will know. Love will bring us together."_ A song suddenly hit me, striking a familiar chord. I had no idea why. The voice singing wasn't my mother's nor could it belong to some other female relative since father always kept the remaining family as far away from us as possible.

 _'Then why is the song feeling so familiar to me? Where did I hear it before?'_

I thought as I looked at my own reflection in the mirror. Like all the answers would come out of it but none came. Only a blurry image of a mother holding her baby close while singing that strange lullaby.

"Sir, the Avatar and her friends have arrived." A servant snapped me out of my thoughts as I looked at him firmly.

"And the girl I personally invited? Did she come as well?" I asked, voice stern to keep the servant from noting I was hoping she was there as well since I hadn't seen her for quite some time and I was beginning to get excited to start my fairy training with her.

"No Sir. No sign of her yet." The Servant replied before he bowed and went away to welcome the guests,. With a bowed head I walked into the main hall and smirked when I saw Korra standing next to Tenzin.

 _'This time you won't be able to say_ _ **'no'**_ _to me.'_

I thought as I started to walk towards her. But as I did so I noticed someone else was entering. I looked at the top of the stairs and there she was, looking beautiful in a long green dress with yellow stripe in the middle. Her hair flowing behind her back with a grey and black headband in it. Carefully I walked to the end of the stairs as she carefully descended from them, smiling a little as she looked around.

"Thanks for coming, Femke. You look beautiful." I complimented her as she blushed at the compliment before she curtseyed lightly.

"Thank you." She smiled just a slow music tune started to play and I knew I should be trying to get Korra to join my task force but it couldn't hurt to wait a little bit to have some fun.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Femke with a polite bow.

"Of course." She replied as she gave another bow before we walked onto the dance floor with me.

 **Femke's POV**

We ran a little late for the party because the taxi came in late but the party hadn't started that long when I came in. When I walked in, I saw a crowd and nearly balked. I hated crowds.

 _"Stay cool. You're doing great. Just breathe."_ Floxy whispered in my ear from his spot in my handbag. I smiled at him before I walked down like a princess should before giving Tarrlok who had come to stand under the stairs when he saw me, a small curtsey.

"Thanks for coming Femke. You look beautiful." Tarrlok complimented me with a small smile on his face which made me smile as well, to the great annoyance of Floxy.

"Thank you." I smiled as I curtseyed again, praying I wasn't acting like a princess too much but Tarrlok didn't seemed to notice. Perking up his ears as a slow song started to play.

"May I have this dance?"

He asked me with a polite bow.

"Of course." I replied without any hesitation, taking his hand and letting him lead me onto the dance floor. "First time?" I asked after a while.

"Is it that obvious?" He asked me.

"Kinda." I smiled with a mischievous smirk on my face.

"It's getting better." Tarrlok smiled as he lifted me up only to step on my feet again when I was brought down.

"You have a lot to learn. Unless you're saving your best dance for the Avatar."

I smiled at tarrlok as I nodded to Korra, who was talking with Tenzin.

"No thanks. But that reminds me. Meet me outside after the conference. I want to talk to you in private."

He smiled at me. And I couldn't help but nod at him before the dance ended and Tarrlok went to his duties as Councilman.

"Someone has a date." Floxy smirked at me teasingly which caused me to blush heavily.

"Not at all. We're just friends that's all. He probably just wants to ask when we can start his Fairy training." I stammered which caused floxy to smirk at me.

"And pigs can fly. Come on! Its obvious he liked you." Floxy retorted which caused me to blush before fleeing outside after giving my handbag with Floxy in it to Tenzin with the message to take care of it for a moment.

"Finally, some fresh air." Femke sighed as she looked around the the garden that was behind the building Tarrlok had hired to have this Gala. It was beautiful, even if it was in the middle of the city.

 _'It's far better here than inside. I was almost melting in there.'_ I thought as I removed my shoes and walked towards the small pond in the middle of the garden. I sat down at the side of pond and stuck my legs in the water, enjoying the cool water on my legs as I played with my waterbending a little. That was until I saw the water floated away from me, and when I looked up I saw were the water went; Tarrlok stood behind me, smiling as he held the water he had bended away from me between his two hands.

"I wondered where you went." He smiled as he bended the water back into the pond and walked my way.

"You wanted to meet me here?" I asked him, noticing a sad aura around him as I looked at him. "What is it? " I asked him as I gave him a sad look, placing my hand on his knee in a comforting way.

"I just wanted to tell you; I'm not who you think I am. I'm not just a Councilman." He stammered as he looked at me sadly. I looked at him with a gentle smile as I carefully placed my hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong? You can trust me." I smiled as I looked at him before I thought of something and carefully moved down my shirt moving it down so a white scar became visible on my collar.

"I only tell you this because I know I can trust you. The full moon hides a lot of things. Like this." I slowly said as I looked up at the dark sky were the full moon became visible.

"Like bloodbending." Tarrlok sighed as he looked up at the moon as well. I nodded slowly as I kept my gaze at the moon.

"But also something else." I said as i felt some hair grow on my jaw which started to elongate.

"What are are you talking about?" The waterbender asked me as he looked at me before he backed away when he saw how long my jaw was and most likely how yellow my eyes were. "What are you?"

He asked me as he looked at me with a look full of shock and horror.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

As I was trying to tell Femke the truth about my past, something strange was happening to her her jaw got longer and her eyes became sharper and yellow.

"What are you?" I asked her her. Because where Femke had been was now a monster. A creature with hair white as the moon and eyes sparkling yellow.

"I'm half human, half werewolf. I only show you this to prove to you I'm not gonna reveal my secret. And if I ever were to, you have something to reveal about me as well." Femke said as she changed back into a human. Was she some sort of Spirit?

"How did you become like that?" I asked as I looked at her with widened eyes. I saw something flash in Femke's eyes, before they turned green again.

"Because I was bitten by another one of my kind." Femke replied as she looked at some people that were passing by a few feet away with a sharp look. I followed her gaze and understood why she hadn't said the word 'werewolf' when I saw those people pass by. She wanted to keep this part of her secret.

'Just like me. I can't show my bloodbending skills to anyone. It would only frighten people and get me arrested.' I thought as I looked her in the eyes and felt something twitch inside me. Like I should know her from somewhere.

"What did you want to tell me?" Femke asked me as she placed a hand on my knee.

"I'm not sure I should tell you this. It's quite the rare skill. It's forbidden." I started stammering at the very idea of mentioning my powers to a person I had just met. But on the other hand, if something turned out between us and she had to find out later on, she was bound to hate me.

"It's alright. My powers are considered forbidden as well. It's okay, you can tell me." She said as she smiled at me. Again a twitch of recognition went through me as she smiled at me. But what she said did help me. And with that I started to tell her my tale.

 **Femke's POV**

As Tarrlok told me about his past as the son of the Bloodbender Yakone, I was horrified by how this man treated his sons.

"That's so sad." Was all I could bring out after he finished the story. looking at him with tears in my eyes.

"We never found Noatak's body after he died. We think a wild animal got him. It's too bad got solid proof he isn't among the living anymore." Tarrlok said as he looked to the side sadly and for one moment I saw tears in his eyes.

"Now you might, you know keep hoping you run into each other again someday." I said which made Tarrlok look at me with widened eyes before he nodded. And when he looked back at me, it was visible he had tears in his eyes.

"I did at first. I really did but it's clear to me now that I will never see him again." Tarrlok said. I was surprised to see his emotions took the better of him. Wanting to comfort him, I pulled him in a hug.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that hug I end the chapter. Sorry it took me some time but I really had to think this chapter through before I wrote it. Especially since Femke's werewolf powers, which are going to play a big part in the story.

 **A/N:**

Both femke and Tarrlok feel something familiar when near each other, which is gonna turn out in something later on but you will see by then.

Femke revealing her werewolf powers to Tarrlok was meant to show him she was taking his secret very serious and that she is gonna keep it secret.

That was all for now. I sure hope to see you all next time thanks for reading everyone and don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4: pro-bending

Chapter 4: Pro-bending

 **Normal POV**

After the Gala, Femke and Tarrlok agreed to meet up several times, much to the annoyance of Korra, who saw Tarrlok as the corrupt man he was.

"Femke, he is using you to get to me." Korra told Femke after three days of having Femke go away during the day to see Tarrlok and being shown around town by him, enjoying his presence.

"He isn't, Korra. He's just showing me around town, teaching me what I need to know to blend in with the crowd for the time being." Femke said, sounding insulted as she sat across Korra in the living room, while Tenzin and korra sat across her.

"Femke, he wants to use you to get me to do his bidding and you're falling for it hook, line and sinker. He is corrupt. You should stop seeing him." Korra said angrily.

"That is the same as asking you to stop see Mako, Bolin and Asami. Korra, he's my friend. If you were more like Aang, you would see he might be a little harsh on the outside but inside he is good and gentle and kind." Femke started as she looked to the side with a smile on her face.

"Aang has nothing to do with this. Why do you bring him up all of a sudden?" Tenzin asked, sounding annoyed as he looked at Femke angrily, not liking to get his father involved in a case he had nothing to do with.

"Aang was a good person who always listened before he judged and knew what mercy was. He didn't kill ozai. He spared Yakone while he had the power to destroy them both, knowing they might just need a second chance and the right guidance to turn away from the dark inside them." Femke said. "I just want to ask you both to ease up on him. Give him a chance to explain himself and why he does what he does. Maybe he isn't so bad after all." Femke continued as she looked from Tenzin to Korra with a judgemental look.

 **"I'm not Aang!** And your boyfriend will not get any slack from me if he crosses the line!" Korra said as she smacked her hand on the table firmly, at which Femke got up and turned away.

"If you knew him like I did, you would understand." Femke said as she walked to the door.

 **"Well then. Don't expect me to trust you, ever again!"** Korra yelled at her, which made Femke turn and look at Korra with cold eyes since she had just meant to tell what she knew about Tarrlok and now she had thrown away her last chance to rejoin the new Team Avatar as she had before.

"I wish I had been back in time. When Aang was still here. He would have at least understood me. He was a true friend." Femke said coldly as she opened the door, smacking it closed behind, before she ran off wailing in the garden, running into Tarrlok, who had just come to see her.

"What's wrong?" Tarrlok asked the brunette as he saw she was crying but Femke pushed him to the side and ran further into the garden, hiding in a treetop.

 **"Femke? Where are you?"** Tarrlok called out, searching for the upset brunette, finding her after a short while in the treetop because she was singing to herself

 **Tarrlok's POV**

" _Time will fly, days will pas. But i will be with you and someday you will know, love will bring us together. How far I will be, I will always be close, in your hearth is the song of love and forgiveness, let it set you free, let it give you wings."_ I gasped as I recognized the song as the song from my dream.

 _'How does she know that? She hasn't been here for so long.'_ I thought as I climbed a little clumsily in the tree and got on a branch near Femke.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked at her worriedly. I hadn't seen her this sad before.

"Korra and I had a fight. I tried to make them ease up on you a little but she got angry at me because I compared her to Aang." Femke said as she sniffled a little.

"Big mistake. One I made as well but I am sure she will ease up on you at some point." I reassured her as I wrapped my arm around her.

"I hope so." Femke said as she looked down sadly.

"Don't worry Femke, it will take time for them to get used to you. They will warm up to you, you'll see. That said, I advice you stop comparing her to Aang. You should not compare people to others. That's cruel." I said as I looked at Femke , whom smiled at me.

"You're probably right but Aang was my very best friend. It is hard not to do so." Femke said as she looked at me smiling.

"Just try." I reassured her as I looked down with a shocked look, realizing how high up in the tree we were.

"I will try. Thanks Tarrlok." Femke smiled as she jumped on another branch and held out her hand for me.

"Let's get down. You wanted to show me Pro-bending tonight, right?" Femke smiled at me as I nodded and took her hand, letting her guide me out of the tree before we headed to leave the Air Temple.

"Femke. About that song you were singing, where did you learn it?" Tarrlok asked as they boarded the boat that led to the other shore, Tarrlok helping Femke step into the boat before he got in himself.

"It was a song my mother used to sing to me. Why?" Femke questioned as she looked at Tarrlok strangely. Tarrlok looked at her with widened eyes as she said this, not understanding how it was a song from her world if he had heard it somewhere as well.

"Because I know it from somewhere though I don't recall where." Tarrlok said as they headed off the boat after they had reached the other shore, Tarrlok wrapping his coat around Femke, who was shivering from the cold.

"Well, it's possible. I don't know where my mother picked up the song so it could be from this world and that that is why you know it as well." Femke said as they locked arms as to not lose each other in the crowd as they approached the Arena. A journalist who just happened to see them walk in together quickly made a picture of the Councilman holding Femke close as they walked in, clearly having a good time.

"Have you been to this matches on your own before?" Femke asked as the two of them were halfway past the match. Tarrlok had been awfully silent, only talking to explain the rules to Femke.

"Not really. I know the rules but that's about it. This is the first time i see it live."

The Councilman said as he looked at the brunette next to him with a sheepish smile. He had lived in Republic City for a long time. But because he had always been so busy with his duties this was the first time he took a day off to relax and see a pro-bending match live.

"Actually, I read them in yesterday after offering to take you here."

He admitted with a small smile as he rubbed over the back of his head with a blush on his face.

"Me too. I asked Tenzin's eldest daughter Jinora if she had the rulebook somewhere by any chance and she had. I didn't want to go in completely unprepared. That must hurt." Femke winced as she watched Bolin got hit hard in the stomach before he turned over the side of the ring and threw up.

" **And Bolin loses his noodles. Which reminds me; this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flame-o Instant Noodles. Hottest Noodles in the United Republic in all ways you can imagine."** The commentator yelled through his microphone as Femke looked away in sympathy.

"I hope he'll be alright. Getting hit so hard you throw up is very painful." Femke smiled at Tarrlok when the match continued. Tarrlok nodded a bit absent mindedly now, fully taken by the way the three benders of the Fire Ferrets were playing. They played in total union with each other. In the end it were the Fire Ferrets who where victorious and this went to the finals. Femke smiled, cheering for them since she was very happy for them, now they could make their dream come true and get toe to toe with Thano the Wolfbats in the finals.

"Want to go and see the finals with me as well?" Femke asked after they had managed to get out of the Pro Bending stadium together. Again some people of the press took pictures of them. Popping up before them, taking a picture and leaving too fast for any of them to react. Not that either of them minded. They knew the press was under command of the Republic City Council and Tarrlok was in that Council. He would make sure no weird headlines would pop up in the press.

"Sure. I will see if I can get another day off. I would love to come with you again. I had a good time." Tarrlok admitted with a small smile on his face. This was one of the things that had always been denied to him. Having fun. Being normal. Femke saw he was distracted by something and gently took his hand on her own.

"That's good. After all, you deserve to have fun as well."

Femke said as she gave him a meaningful look. At which tarrlok smiled thankfully as the two of them walked to his house. As the two of them walked there, Femke felt something move behind her. At first she thought it was just someone else who needed to go the same way as them but as they turned a few corners, they were still behind them. Feeling trouble, Femke started to speed up trying to sign Tarrlok to do the same because she had the feeling something was up, which he did. Somehow trusting her instincts. As she turned another corner, she saw what her senses had picked up;

 _Equalists._

 **Femke's POV**

 **"Femke! Run!"** Tarrlok exclaimed as he stood before me. I looked at him with surprise. I hadn't thought Tarrlok would be willing to protect me.

 **"No. We're in this together. Let's get them!"** I smirked as I stood next to him and gave him a small smile before I got into fighting position as well.

"Both want to die for the other. You must think you're so selfless while not giving a second taught about non-benders." A deep voice said from out of nowhere.

 **"That voice!"** I exclaimed. That was the voice of the radio. Which meant... I gulped as I looked at the place the voice came from and there, in the shadows, he stood.

The leader of the equalists.

 _Amon._

"What do you want from us you monster?" I snapped at him angrily, trying to keep the fear from my voice. Even if I was shaking with with fear internally now that we stood eye to eye with the feared Equalist Leader.

"To know that the Era of Benders is coming to an end. You and your love will soon beg for my mercy." Amon said and as he spoke a shiver went down my spine. Tarrlok felt this and gently gave my hand a little squeeze. After that I watched Tarrlok strike some nearby Equalists with his waterbending. I saw Amon dodge in a shadow as we started to fight the Equalists together. It was going great at first. I had never been so in sync with someone as with Tarrlok. That was, until I was struck from behind and smashed against a wall. Hard.

 **"Femke, no!"** I heard Tarrlok exclaim before everything went black around me.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

Fighting the Equalists was going great at first. Femke was extremely capable. Maybe I should ask her to join my task force as well. Those were my thoughts as I took a few Equalists out and helped Femke by taking one out that wanted to strike her from up close but as i did I saw one came up behind her. I wanted to exclaim for her to watch out, but it was already too late. He struck her in the back hard, and before I could do something she smacked against a wall and blacked out.

 **"Femke, no!"** I exclaimed as I ran towards her and kneeled down by her side to check how she was doing. She was still alive.

"Give up or join her fate." Amon said as he came closer, looking at me with what I assumed was hatred. I looked at Femke with a worried glance before I got up and got in front of her with my arms spread wide.

 **"Stay away from her."** I firmly said. Repeating what Noatak had done for me all these years ago. As I did so I felt warmth spread through my body. And as I struck them again a radiant light struck them instead of my usual waterbending.

 **"Good going Tarrlok! Come on!"** I heard Femke call from behind me as she suddenly started to use a combination of water, earth and firebending on the Equalists. a radiant light shined all around her as well as we managed to drive them away and as I fell to the ground, I saw in my last flash of consciousness that Chief Beifong and Tenzin arrived

 **Normal POV**

"They're unconscious, but doing fine otherwise." A doctor told Lin and Tenzin a few minutes later as he stood next to the hospital beds of the unconscious Councilman and his friend.

"Any idea how this could have happened?" Tenzin asked the doctor as Floxy sat on Femke's chest and looked at his bound Fairy with a worried expression. Even though he was a elf, he did care about Femke, and he was very worried about her.

"They have used up a lot of their energy. But I have no idea how." The doctor replied as he looked at Femke and Tarrlok just as Tarrlok started to wake up.

 _"What happened? Where am I?"_ Tarrlok asked weakly as he sat up and took his head in his hands, looking around somewhat confused.

"You're in the hospital, Sir. Your colleagues found you on the street. What happened?" The doctor asked Tarrlok.

"Some Equalists attacked us. We managed to drive them away but we were both struck by their gloves. That must have knocked us out." Tarrlok said as he looked at Femke with a smile on his face, not mentioning their new powers because he knew they would not believe him if he would mention what happened.

"Are you alright?" Tenzin said as he eyed Tarrlok worriedly, who nodded and got up.

"Amon was with them. He warned us that he would soon end this war. We have to stop him before it's too late." Tarrlok said firmly. To him, this had been an act of war. Striking him while he wasn't on duty.

"We will put extra security at City Hall and on the homes of all the Council members, including you from now on to make sure you will all be safe."

Tenzin replied with a stern look on his face. Tarrlok nodded as a sign he understood before both men looked up as femke started to groan. She was waking up as well.

"Femke? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Tarrlok asked Femke as he leaned brunette, who was groaning as she was waking up.

 **Femke's POV**

"Femke? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" I heard a voice call from above me as I started to wake up. I groaned in reply as the world around me started to clear again after that last blast of my Voortrix powers that had managed to drive away the Equalists but had also knocked us both out.

"I'm fine. I can take a few bumps. As long as my bending stays intact I will be fine." I smiled as I sat up and rubbed my eyes. As I looked up I saw that I was in the Republic City hospital. Floxy was sitting on my chest and looked at me relieved as I woke up. That was when I started to recall the scare I had been through just now and wrapped my arms around Tarrlok.

"That was one of the scariest things I have seen in my life." I told him shakily.

"I'm glad to see you safe. For a moment I thought we were losing, Too bad they underestimated us." Tarrlok smiled as he winked at me at which I replied with a thankful smile. Thankful he wasn't going to tell the doctor I was a fairy since I was quite sure he wouldn't believe me anyway. This world didn't believe in the same magic as from our world. It was so different.

"Well, it was a good thing Femke was there to help out." Tenzin replied as he gave me a stern look "But what was she doing so close to your home?" He asked Tarrlok. I gulped and looked at Tarrlok a bit nervous since I hadn't thought about that question.

"She was bringing me home because she wanted to." Tarrlok answered for me, smiling at me as a sign he would take care of this.

"How were you planning on getting home without any Equalists seeing you?" Tenzin asked, at which I shrugged.

"Magic, of course. I could perform a teleportation spell to get home safe." I replied to Tenzin, who nodded in an understanding way.

"Well, it was good you were there but nevertheless I want you to be more careful." Tenzin said as he looked at Femke with a firm look, who nodded in reply.

"I will, but I am a Rekampmolk so don't expect too much of it." I grinned, which was the honest truth. The Rekampmolk family and especially my mom and dad had a reputation to always find and get in trouble, wherever and whenever possible.

"Why is that, if I may ask?" Tenzin asked me as he plucked at his beard in a pondering way.

"My parents had a reputation for always managing to get in trouble. Let's say it still runs in the family." I told Tenzin with a grin, before I looked past him at Tarrlok and gave him a wink, that made him nod in return.

"So I'm not going to make any promises. I'm bound to break them at some point, which is something I don't really like." I concluded slyly.

"I appreciate you're at least being honest about this. For now Chief Beifong will escort Tarrlok home. You can go back to the temple with the reassurance he will get home safe." Tenzin told me as I nodded at Lin, who nodded back.

"Well then, thanks for a wonderful evening. Hopefully until soon, Tarrlok." I smiled as I walked to Tarrlok and gave him a firm handshake before I quickly bended towards him and gave him a kiss on his cheek when no one looked. After that I bid everyone a farewell and disappeared into nothing. Back to the Air temple.

 **Normal POV**

After femke had disappeared, Lin took Tarrlok to his home. What none of the people saw was that Tarrlok had a slight blush on his cheeks as he held his hands on the place were Femke had kissed him while he carried a big grin on his face, knowing phase one of his plan had worked perfectly. She fully trusted him. Now she was sure to help him in his goals to become the most powerful man in Republic City.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that I end the chapter, I hope you all liked it!

 **A/N:**

The whole point of making Femke spend so much time with Tarrlok now is because the two have to bond before the rest of the story. Since we aren't entirely sure how much time passed between one episode and the other I thought there would be some time to space out some bonding time for the two of them which is going to play a part later in the story.

Keep in mind that Tarrlok has already used his powers once now, it is going to play a part in the remainder of the story.

That was all for now, keep reading and don't forget to **review!**


	5. Chapter 5: the fairy training begins

Chapter 5: Fairy Training Begins

The next morning at Air Temple Island, Femke stretched, yawning while she scratched herself. She didn't really have a habit of getting up early but she had woken up and couldn't get back to sleep anymore so she turned on a small portable radio that stood near the training ground and started her morning routine. She was so caught up by what she was doing that she didn't notice that Korra came out as well, grumping a little to herself as she passed by, only to look up surprised when she saw the young fairy was already training.

 **Femke's POV**

"You're up early." A voice called out from behind me which made my head snap up because I had been so caught up in what I had been doing that I hadn't taken the time to keep in touch with my surroundings. I sighed in relief when I saw it was Korra, standing behind me with a bag in her hand, off to get to pro bending training.

"That makes two of us. Off to train for the big final?" I smiled, which Korra answered with a smirk and a nod.

"I wish you the best of luck, I really hope you manage to beat those arrogant Wolfbats. I met them once in town and I couldn't stand them the moment I lied eyes on them." I smiled, remembering the one time I had seen them when Tarrlok gave me a tour through town. Their leader Thano had tried to flirt with me and when I told him to get lost because I wasn't interested he started to mock me for being with a older man. Jerk. Like I was with Tarrlok like that.

 _'Even though Tarrlok announced were a couple since yesterday. I mean, I'm with Grovyle. We're going to be married! I couldn't think of someone else as more than a friend.'_ I thought firmly.

"Thanks. But really, what are you doing up this early? Waiting for your boyfriend to show up?" Korra asked me teasingly which made that I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Boyfriend? What? No! We're just…" I stammered as I blushed deeply _. 'I better go with what Tarrlok announced yesterday, it would be weird if I told her something different from what she heard on the radio but this lying is already getting on my nerves.'_

"Femke, don't lie, I heard Tarrlok's announcement on the radio. I know you two are more than just friends now." Korra said as she gave me a stern look.

" I wasn't going to, but yeah. I just need to get used to that a little, that's all." I stammered as I looked at her, then at the floor with a shy smile. "I didn't expect I would come back here, find everything changed, everyone I used to know is dead and get a boyfriend all in the same week." I admitted. The last thing was a lie. Our relationship was just a excuse to be together a lot without too much questions.

"Not many people do, I guess. I just want to warn you with something Tenzin warned me for as well: Tarrlok is a sly manipulator who will use whatever method or persons necessary to get what he wants; power. Don't get fooled by his flattery and gifts. Pretty sure it's all a trick to get you to do his bidding." Korra told me firmly, which made me nod.

"Thanks for the warning Korra, I'll be on guard" I told her with a smile on my face, before I waved her goodbye _. 'Maybe she isn't so bad after all. It's true what they say; never judge a book by it's cover.'_ I thought smiling as I went on with my daily training until Tarrlok came to me and asked me if I would like to accompany him on a morning stroll, which I accepted with Korra's warning in the back of my mind, which had made me more on guard as we walked through a beautiful park, not just answering any question carelessly anymore. Something Tarrlok must have noticed because after a while he asked me what was bothering me.

"Nothing. I just woke up. I need time to get more talkative." I said, which wasn't a lie, normally I didn't liked to get up early, and when I finally woke up I needed a lot of time before I was fully awake. But today I was wide awake for some reason which Tarrlok also seemed to notice, since he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You seem wide awake to me." He said as he looked at me from top to bottom. "You're acting strange. What's wrong?" He asked me now as he took me around my waist and made me look him in the eye by taking my chin in his hand and as our looks crossed I knew I couldn't lie to him. He had been so kind to me.

"Korra told me this morning that you use whatever method or people necessary to get what you want; power. And I was just thinking, you're not just talking to me because you want to use me to get power, right?" I asked a little unsure.

"No, I wouldn't do that. Not to you." Tarrlok said as he looked at me a little shocked. I could clearly feel threw my seismic sense that he was lying.

"Maybe it is for the best if we don't see each other for a while." I said as I started to head the other way but Tarrlok was faster and grabbed my hold of my arm, forcing me to look him in the eye as he spoke.

"Femke. I'm seriously not intending to…" He started, but stopped and started to look at me, scared because I was looking at him angrily because my face was now covered with white fur and my yellow eyes glared, which always happened whenever I got mad and was something I just couldn't get control over.

"Calm down. No one can know about your true nature remember?" Tarrlok said as he held up his hands in a surrendering gesture which made me nod in agreement and take a deep breath, forcing myself to calm down and make the wolf inside me disappear again, knowing he was right. No one could ever find out I was a werewolf, that could go badly for me.

"Listen, I know you're angry but I really do want to help this city. Get rid of the Equalists. I want to do what's right for this city and the world, just like you, Aang and the others did all those years ago." Tarrlok said with a truthful face, while my seismic sense told me he was only speaking the half of the truth.

"Tarrlok, war isn't going to solve anything. The only thing it brings is destruction and pain. The Fire Nation thought war was the answer as well. That by conquering the world they could share their wealth and knowledge with the world but it only caused destruction, pain, and almost the end of an entire nation." I told Tarrlok firmly as I put my hands on his and looked him in the eyes, remembering what Aang had heard from Roku and had then told us.

"It isn't worth the trouble. Please, for the sake of everyone, don't start another war." I pleaded with him as tears formed in the corners of my eyes at the very thought of another war. The memories of all those innocent people that had wanted to flee to Ba Sing Se in the hope of being free there. Some children looking very shabby and shaped by the pain, misery and hunger war had put them through.

"Femke, sometimes war is the only thing possible to end a conflict. It isn't like Amon is giving us much of a choice." Tarrlok replied.

"That doesn't mean you have to give in. You can be the wiser one and search another way to end the conflict. Have you ever tried to get around the table and talk things over? Try and see if there is a peaceful solution?" I said as I looked at Tarrlok firmly, knowing Aang would never forgive me if I would allow this man to start another war after he worked so hard to take down the Phoenix King and bring peace to the world.

"You really think Amon will listen? He will just bring along all his Equalists and take us down. There is no conversation possible with him" Tarrlok said with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Have you ever tried?" I asked him with a challenging look in my eyes which made him raise his finger at me like he wanted to say something before he put his finger down again and looked down.

"Not really no." He said. "But it wasn't like he gave us any reason to assume there was a way to talk this over." He said as he looked up at me firmly.

"Tarrlok…" I sighed at his childish reasoning. "You don't know if he really doesn't want to see if there is a peaceful way to resolve this." I said as I used my earthbending to make a small bench to sit on for the two of us.

"How can we be sure he will keep his word to come alone even if he agrees to come and talk?" Tarrlok asked.

"You can't. That will be a matter of trusting him. That will be hard and not give him the idea he is being threatened either. So no extra guards or police officers close by in case of an emergency." I said as I gave him a firm look.

"What if I don't and it turns out to be a trap after all?" Tarrlok said.

"You will have to trust him he won't. But if you insist, I can stay close by and keep an eye on things. We managed to fend those equalists off together before." I smiled as I gave him a small wink, which made Tarrlok nod.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

"That would indeed give me a little more peace of mind. I wonder how Tenzin will react when I offer a peaceful solution." I smirked as I looked at Femke since Tenzin and I had always been opposites to each other with Tenzin always wanting to find a peaceful solution first and me always wanting to strike down possible danger at once. For me to come up with a peaceful solution would sure cause that old airhead to look surprised.

"He will probably wonder if you had any cactus juice lately." Femke joked, then chuckled a little at herself, do I didn't quite get it.

"You never heard the tale of that one time Team Avatar was in the desert?" Femke asked, which made me shake my head. My father didn't like talking about the Avatar too much unless it was about how he despised him so I didn't know all the tales of Aang and his friends. Only a few from books I have read in the library at college.

"Okay, We had a water shortage and there was a cactus, so Sokka cut it in half and inside was this juice. Sokka and Momo both drank it and it caused them to hallucinate on it the remainder of the day." Femke told me with the biggest smirk on her face.

"And that's why you don't pick up strange drinks." I said, not seeing how hallucinating on cactus juice was funny in her eyes, it sounded like something no one wants to experience.

"It was funny to see him hallucinate on cactus juice all day, believe me." Femke chuckled as she took something from her pocket and pushed a few buttons, before she showed me a little clip of what looked like a very young Councilman Sokka who was indeed acting really funny as he told the other Cactus juice would quench their thirst, which made me chuckle lightly.

"I admit that's funny. But how did you get that mover so small? And I didn't know they already existed so long ago." I asked as I looked at the small flat box in her hand with a raised eyebrow. I had never seen anything like it before.

"It's technology from my world. It's a bit more advanced." Femke explained with a smile on her face, as she showed me the thing could also be used to make a phone call, the same way I used the phone at my apartment, only without any lines.

"That is amazing. I wish we were already that progressed here." I smiled as I looked at the phone in her hand.

"Maybe it will come up eventually." Femke smiled. "But that's not important here. Will you try and talk to Amon before making this another war? Please?" Femke asked as she started to pout as if she was a child not getting a toy, which made me laugh.

"Alright. I will try and see if there is a way to reason with Amon. But I don't think you should expect to much of it." I told Femke with a smile on my face, but I secretly hoped that Amon would break his promise and with that proved that the revolution needed to be crushed, which I could use to finally take charge.

"With that settled, how about you teach me some magic?" I smirked as I tried to focus on whatever had caused me to flash at those Equalists last night but nothing happened.

"All right. All you have to do is channel all your positive energy to your hands and focus. Sometimes recalling good memories helps." Femke said as she came really close to me and placed her hands on mine, smiling as she demonstrated her powers by turning a patch of grass near us pink.

"I don't think that will work. Not much happy thoughts to work with." I said, looking firmly at Femke. It felt careless to say it was a piece of cake to someone who had a father who tried to make him into his tool for revenge.

"I'm sure you must have some happy memories inside you. Try and focus on those things. Don't focus on your dad. Try to focus on Noatak instead. You two were so close." Femke said as she looked at me with a small smile on her face. This made me nod and close my eyes, trying to call upon all the small happy memories of Noatak and me playing in the snow while our parents watched with smiles on their faces. Before they suddenly turned. Before I knew it I was in the college banks again, smiling down at a beautiful black haired girl with piercing orange eyes I had fallen in love with until she broke my heart by telling me she was engaged already. "See? You're a natural." Femke smiled and when I opened my eyes I saw why; the stone had turned in all the colors of the rainbow between my hands.

"Amazing." I said as I looked at it with widened eyes, unable to believe I had just done that.

"I told you you had it in you somewhere." Femke smirked at me as she placed her hands on mine and closed them over the rainbow colored rock.

"I have no idea how I did it or how to change it back." I said with a sheepish smile on my face.

"That doesn't matter, you can keep it like this to remember you're stronger than you think you are." Femke said as she looked from me to the rock with a smile on her face.

 **Amon's POV**

I was walking through the park when I spotted my younger brother Tarrlok sitting around with the brunette I had seen earlier.

 _'What is he doing out here so early in the morning with her?'_ I thought as I got a little closer, climbing in a tree to get a clear view.

"With that settled, how about you teach me some magic?" Tarrlok smirked as he seemingly tried to focus on something, most likely the flash of light I had seen last night that had somehow knocked out all Equalists. Nothing happened.

 _'Once a weakling always a weakling.'_ I thought as i saw the brunette also saw Tarrlok was trying to make that flash of light again and got close to him.

"All right. All you have to do is channel all your positive energy to your hands and focus. Sometimes recalling good memories helps." The brunette said as she came close to Tarrlok and placed her hands on his, smiling as she demonstrated whatever she meant by turning a patch of grass near them pink, I had no idea how she did that.

"I don't think that will work. Not much happy thoughts to work with." Tarrlok said which made me narrow my eyes since Tarrlok had told this woman about our past for some reason.

 _'Why he would do such a thing? He's asking for trouble.'_ I thought as I saw the brunette look around before she spoke up.

"I'm sure you must have some happy memories inside you. Try and focus on those things. Don't focus on your dad. Try to focus on Noatak instead. You two were so close."She said.

 _'She knows everything. Why? Why did you tell her? I thought you wanted to take control over the city and stop me from doing the right thing and take everyone's bending. Have you lost your mind? Do you want to get exposed?'_ I thought as I walked to the edge of the branch, gasping when he saw he suddenly managed to turn the stone in the colors of the rainbow.

"That doesn't matter, you can keep it like this to remember you're stronger than you think you are." Femke smiled as she looked from my brother to the rock with a smile on her face which made Tarrlok smile at her as he said a short _"thank you"_ before he put the stone in his pocket. After this the brunette made a mirror appear out of nowhere before she held it before Tarrlok, who looked at it just as confused as I did.

"What do I do with this?" Tarrlok asked as he looked just as surprised at the mirror as I did, which made the brunette next to him giggle.

"It's an old fairy trick, the very first one I learned when I boarded Alfea; a school for fairies. Concentrate. Try and think of any color hair or hairstyle you would like. Picture it on yourself and make it appear." She said calmly. I saw my brother nodded and tried to do as told but it didn't work.

"I can't do it. Seems my father was right." Tarrlok said as he looked down, which made me feel a pang of sorrow on my chest, feeling father's words and my own words right before I left had hurt him.

"You're not a failure. You just need time to learn this. Fairy training takes time. You can't get it done in one day." She told my brother as she patted his shoulder, which made Tarrlok nod and smile at her.

"You think I will do it in time?" He asked, which made Femke nod at him smiling.

"I am one hundred percent positive you will get it done. No need to rush. We're relatively safe from Darkar in this Dimension." The brunette said as she and my brother kept up the strange training for a while. Right before they stopped Tarrlok had managed to slightly change his hair color.

"That's great. You actually managed to do it." The brunette smiled as she complimented him.

"Thanks Femke, that felt amazing." Tarrlok smiled as the two of them hugged, them got up.

 _'You're still as easy going as before. She just wants you to believe you two are alike.'_ I thought as I got down, leaving silently as the two headed off towards City Hall.

 **Normal POV**

 _ **"You what?"**_ Tenzin quietly said that afternoon during the Council meeting, after Tarrlok had told them that he wanted to try and reason with Amon before he would take any more actions against the Equalists.

"Don't look at me, Femke is the one that convinced me. She said I should try and talk to Amon first before we take any more actions against the Equalists." Tarrlok said as he raised his hands in a surrendering way as femke watched from one of the benches as she looked up at the Council men and women and gave a small nod to confirm this before she turned back to the painting of Tarrlok behind her desk she was making, smiling as she colored his eyes.

"I'm glad she did. It's a good idea to try and see if talking will get us anywhere." Tenzin said as he plucked at his beard in a pondering way, as he observed Femke look up once again, giving Tarrlok a wide grin, who smiled at her, which made Femke giggle behind her hand, before she looked down again.

"I'll talk with Lin and ask her to put extra security around the building during the meeting in case Amon tries anything. Femke can go and ask Amon if he wants to meet up with us here in City Hall." Tenzin started, but stopped when Tarrlok raised his hand.

"No, Femke told me Amon might only be willing to come if there is no extra security around which means we will have to trust him he will keep his word and come alone as well." Tarrlok said.

"I will be there as well and in case of an emergency Tarrlok and I will be able to fend them off. We have done it before." Femke assured the council as she smiled and gave Tarrlok a hug, who nodded and took Femke around her waist.

"I think this is a great risk." The representative of the Fire Nation said as she gave Femke and Tarrlok a stern look. "But if it is the only way to lure Amon out to at least try and talk this out, I think we should give your idea a chance." The older woman said as she nodded at Femke and Tarrlok who both smiled.

"I must say I admire your dare young one. But I must ask: _**how**_ exactly were you planning on fending off Amon in case of an attack?" the Representative of the Earth Kingdom asked as he looked at Femke which made Femke look at Tarrlok and nod, before she took a step to the middle.

"I am sure I can handle Amon, but I am not on my own. Tarrlok will be with me and like I said we have managed to fend of a pack of Equalists led by Amon before. We have our ways." Femke said as she now crouched down and touched the floor, which made a big patch of grass appeared out of nowhere as well as a few flowers.

"How did you do that? Are you some sort of a spirit?" the Representative of the Fire Nation asked with a shocked look.

"No, I'm a fairy from another realm. Three thousand years ago my friends and I fought against a force of pure evil and were destroyed. Now we're here to put a permanent stop to that same evil. Do what we couldn't back then. But before that I need to find my companions." Femke said as she now turned and looked at Tarrlok.

"That is the strange connection I felt when I first came to the temple, Tenzin. Tarrlok is one of those other fairies. One of the bending fairies." Femke said as she took his hand, which made Tarrlok turn red a little. "And that's how he could see Floxy before I made him visible. He's one of the four bending fairies I'm looking for." Femke declared as she now opened the hand of Tarrlok she was holding making a buttercup bloom in their hand.

"So, you're here to help the Avatar bring balance to the world?" The Earth Kingdom representative asked as he raised his eyebrow at Femke.

"In a way. At least stay until I found all four fairies. Then I will be leaving again." Femke said.

"Where to?" Tenzin asked.

"To the Realm of Magix where the Fairy school is. There they can learn to control and use their powers after which we will be able to defeat Darkar and stop him from destroying all the worlds." Femke said as she lookes at Tarrlok, who now looked at her shocked.

"Hold on. I didn't said anything about going with you to another world. I thought you would train me here." Tarrlok said sternly as he looked at Femke with widened eyes.

"Tarrlok you do understand that the fate of more than one world will be at stake?" Femke asked calmly as she walked to her newly made friend with a stern look in her eyes.

"I can't. I have to stay in the Council. I'm needed here." He said firmly, not willing to give up his career and everything he worked so hard for.

 _"Tarrlok."_ Femke whispered as she looked at the Councilman sadly, before she turned around and ran off crying.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

"That was harsh of you, Tarrlok. She just wanted you to help this world." The Fire Nation representative said as she looked after Femke running off. To be honest I had no idea what came over me to say I rather wanted to stay here then to come with her and learn to be a true fairy because on one side I was excited to go with her and learn the ways of the fairies. It was just that I worked so hard too rise to power. I just couldn't give that up.

 _'Yet that mere girl believed in you more than your own father had ever done. Nor did she want to use you to gain revenge. She just wanted my help to save worlds. Whatever that meant.'_ I thought as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Tarrlok, I know we don't often agree but Femke seems like the type of girl that was being honest. She wanted your help to save the world." Tenzin said as he looked at me sternly.

"Someone like that you will only find once in your life. You're really willing to let her go just for power?" Tenzin asked.

"You're just saying that to get rid of me. You want me to leave the Council. I'm not falling for it." I said as i looked at him firmly.

 _'Am i willing to let go the first person that ever wanted to get to know the real me, for power?'_ I thought as I looked at the door, then caught myself at my own thoughts and shook my head firmly. _"I can't be this fairy. I am a Councilman on my way to be this town's savior and leader. She has to find someone else to be her fairy ally. Not me. I'm not like her."_ I thought as I huffed and went back to work.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the chapter. I hope you all liked it!

 **A/N:**

Despite Femke and Tarrlok being a 'couple' now, Femke keeps being nice to Korra since she doesn't dislike her. Later it will get more clear if they will make up their differences or if things will get only worse between them.

Femke gave Tarrlok a small taste of his power as they went to the park together since Tarrlok's powers are going to play a big role in the remainder of the story.

Keep this argument between Femke and Tarrlok in mind. It's going to be important.

Well, that was all for now. Please keep reading and thanks Paranoidgirl for doing such a amazing job as a beta reader and advisor so far.

 **Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: the peacekeeper

Chapter 6: The Peacekeeper

 **Femke's POV**

A few days went by and I didn't hear anything from Tarrlok. I assumed it had to do with our disagreement so I went to his office the day before the big finale of Pro-Bending, hoping I would find him there and I did. Buried in his paperwork.

"How much paperwork can one man have?" I asked jokingly after I had knocked on the door and a voice had called 'come in'

"Enough. So I'm sorry, I can't go to the Finals with you tonight." Tarrlok said as he looked at me.

"That's not why I'm here. I wanted to apologize for yesterday. I shouldn't have assumed you wanted to come with me because of your powers. And I also shouldn't have pressured you into giving up your entire life." I said as I sat down near him.

"You came to apologize?" Tarrlok asked me as his secretary quickly left the room, in case it would come down to screaming and fighting.

"I was a harsh on you. I was just so excited to meet a fellow fairy from another dImension that i forgot this is where you grew up and have your home and job." I said.

"You kind of were. Maybe I could go see your world for a day when I'm free. I am curious." Tarrlok smiled.

"Who wouldn't be?" I smiled as I used my magic to show him some images of Magix, at which he looked smiling a little.

"Looks great. When I have a free day I will sure come to visit and _**is that**_ Sato mobile _**flying**_?" Tarrlok asked as he looked at the floating car with an incredulous look on his face, since that wasn't something they had here.

"It's levitating with magic." I smiled as I showed him some more things about magic. We stayed like this until it was almost time for the Finals.

"You sure you don't want to come along?" I asked by the door as I put my jacket on.

"Yes. I'm already behind as it is. Go. I will see you afterwards." Tarrlok smiled at me, which made me smile back before I headed to the stadium. Smiling I went to the dressing room of the Fire Ferrets first, since there was still some time before the match started.

"Are you guys ready for the big match?" I asked smiling as I leaned against the doorpost.

"Yes. We might be the underdogs but we will give them a worthy fight." Mako said as he smiled at Asami, with whom he rubbed noses lovingly.

"Good luck everyone. I hope you win. Take the smirks of those bastard Wolf Bats." I said.

"We will. Thanks for your support, Femke." Korra smiled at me.

"But where have you been? I haven't seen you for some time." Korra said as she gave me a worried look.

"I was trying to get Tarrlok to come with me to Magix. It didn't work." I said, which made Korra sigh.

"Femke. That man can't be trusted. I told you to stay away from him." Korra said as she looked at me angrily.

"He is a lot but no one is completely good or completely evil. There is always good in someone. I told you that before as well. Besides, you would have been rid of him if he were to come with me to Magix." I said with a smile on my face.

"So that was what you were up to? Get him to leave with you so this world will be rid of him?" Korra asked smirking.

"And in the end save everyone." I smiled as I showed her my magic but just as she wanted to give a reply I heard a cheering crowd.

"We will discuss the rest later, Korra. First you have some Wolf Batt heads to knock the grin off." I smiled as I nodded to the arrived elevator, at which Korra and the others nodded and went on, smiling I waved them off wishing them good luck before I went to sit down in the arena as well and look at the match. At first they were doing great, and it even looked like they were going to win but in the end and thanks to some very strange decisions of the referee the Wolfbats won.

 _'That's just great. Those cheaters won. Now they will never leave Korra and her crew alone.'_ I thought as I watched the three of them make an extra round threw the area, making me huff in annoyance.

 _"Showoffs."_ I muttered as Thano proudly proclaimed.

 _ **"I barely broke a sweat. Anybody else want to scrap with the champs? "**_ As he raised his hand in the air, making many people cheer for them. As everyone did so, I saw a few benches before me someone put up a mask, knowing what this meant I got up from seat and carefully made my way to the place Tenzin and Lin were standing, just as one of the Equalists popped up behind them.

 _ **"Tenzin! Lin! Watch out behind you!"**_ I called as I made an earth wall between Lin and the equalist, dropping them to the ground.

 _"Thanks."_ Tenzin muttered as he looked at me shocked, as I fought a few more Equalists as I heard Amon's speech in the background, which gave me the shivers.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City." Amon said as I managed to finally fend off the last Equalists and went to the front railing that separated the stadium from the water and the arena, a chill running down my spine as I looked at Amon.

"So once again, the Wolfbats are your Pro Bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory." Amon said as he pointed to the audience. "Because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending Citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight." He said as he pointed at the Wolfbats climbing out of the water below the stadium looking battered.

"Those men were supposedly the best in the Bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there; if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate." Amon said, which made another chill go down my spine

"Now, to my followers, for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows but now, we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City! I'm happy to tell you the time for change has finally come." Amon said as he looked at the audience, and in particular to the people who followed him "Very soon the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by fair minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer need to walk afraid." Amon said as I looked around with a frightened look in my eyes.

 _'Where is korra? We need you, Avatar Korra.'_ I thought as I looked around with a panicking look, smiling when I spotted her below the area with Mako and Bolin.

"It's time to take back our city. For centuries, benders possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a Chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality. And once that goal is achieved, we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!" Amon said as he raised his fist in the air, I looked at him, shocked, before I quickly made my choice, using my bending to swoop myself on the stage as well, I took a gulp before I approached Amon.

 **"Amon."** I said firmly just as the Equalist leader wanted to step on the lift that would get him out of here. **"My name is Femke, Fairy Princess of Scheffield. I want to speak to you."** I said loudly, so everyone could hear it. Amon just inclined his head.

"That's a lot of names for someone like you. Especially since that sort of magic doesn't exist." Amon said firmly as he looked at me, which still made me shudder on the inside, while on the outside I was trying to keep calm in order for this to work.

"It does, since I am here and I want to talk to you." I said, sounding more confident then I felt "You claim to be the hero of the non bender revolution but all you have done is create a war between the benders and the non benders without even considering a peaceful way." I said calmly as I looked around.

"Benders and non benders lived together in harmony for years and years after the end of the hundred year war. There have been problems, yes people died but they weren't always non benders and they didn't always die at the hands of benders. You're putting the blame of the deeds of a few of us on the shoulders of every bender including the ones that want to have nothing to do with oppressing benders. Maybe even benders who suffered losses at the hands of non benders." I said firmly.

"I know what you are doing is what you think is for the best for the world but starting another war is too far. So I'm here to offer you another solution. Meet me and the members of the Council tomorrow at noon. Then we will talk this out. No Task Force, no extra security. Only the Councilmembers and me." I said as I looked at Amon with a calm look and as I did so a strange image struck me, an image of a young brown haired boy with piercing blue eyes and a ponytail looking down at a younger looking boy in the middle of a snowstorm as the young boy was seemingly in a lot of pain.

 _'What the heck was that? The young boy looked like Tarrlok. The other one must have been Noatak. Why did I see that?'_ I thought as I shook it off quickly. I had to find out what that meant another time. Now I had to focus on Amon.

"How can I be sure you will keep your word?" The Masked leader asked me as his men got their weapons.

"Because I have an agreement with Councilman Tarrlok not to. I got him to talk this out instead of fighting." I said.

"Very well, I will be there tomorrow. But if this turns out to be a trap you will regret it." Amon said before I was struck in the back by something that shocked me, before I passed out.

 **Normal POV**

 **"Femke? Femke answer me."** A voice called from the distance, getting Femke to groan and sit up, looking around, dazed, only to see Tarrlok look at her with a worried expression on his face.

 _"What happened?"_ Femke asked, moaning as she placed a hand on the side of her head and looked at her friend.

"You were stunned. Are you okay?" Tarrlok asked as he looked at Femke worriedly. Femke nodded, then realized what she had just managed to do and hugged Tarrlok around her neck.

"I did it. I managed to get Amon to come to City Hall tomorrow and talk. I was so scared, but I did it." Femke said as she held Tarrlok close.

"You did _**what?**_ ' Korra asked as she looked at Femke angrily, making Femke look up since she hadn't even seen the young avatar just now.

"I talked to Tenzin and the rest of the Council and we agreed to try and talk this out before we start a complete war." Femke said as she got up with the help of Tarrlok, who smiled at her as he did so.

"Are you the Avatar all of a sudden? I thought you were just here to collect your fairy friends, then get back to your own duties. Not completely replace me and act like you own the place." Korra said angrily.

"I'm _**not**_ , Korra. I just wanted to _**help**_. **I'm a peacekeeper as well, you know!"** Femke shouted, swallowing another _'If you were more like Aang you would have understood.'_ On advice of Tarrlok.

"Good luck then, Avatar Femke. I'm out of here." Korra said angrily, making Femke sight and look down sadly.

"I'm not the Avatar and i never will be but as a fairy it is my duty to keep peace between all the worlds, including this one." Femke said as she looked at Korra with a sad look. "If I fail, there is far more at stake then just one world. Darkar will destroy all dImensions if I don't bring the Voortrix back together," Femke said as she looked at Tarrlok.

"Then do that and keep your nose out of this world's business." Korra said firmly.

"You don't get it do you? These kind of affairs that threaten the balance of all worlds concern me just as much as they concern you. I want to help you Korra. That's all I want." Femke said desperately as she looked at Korra with a sad look.

"You know how you can help? By realizing that you're not part of this World. That having one Adventure and then leaving and returning after more than fifty years doesn't mean you have the right to act like you know this place better than the people that actually live in it. That we're not kids incapable of taking care of our own problems without the Almighty Femke having to hold our hands and dictate what we should do. You can help by staying out of our way and let _**US**_ take _**OUR**_ world since we live in it. We know it. And we don't need an outsider's help." Korra said firmly, before she walked off, leaving Femke to look after her sadly.

"Leave her be, Femke." Tarrlok said as he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I just... I want to be free to move between the worlds. Have adventures all through the many galaxies. I never expected things to get so complicated." Femke said as she smiled at Tarrlok, then looked up at the sky.

"You will come tomorrow?" Tarrlok asked.

"Of course. I promised, didn't I?" femke smiled as she raised her thumb at Tarrlok who smiled back at her widely, happy she would be there tomorrow.

 **Femke's POV**

The next day in the afternoon I was standing next to Tarrlok as we waited for Amon to show up. I gulped as I looked at Tarrlok every now and then since I was nervous even if this had been my idea.

 _"Don't worry, you'll do great."_ Floxy whispered in my ear as he sat on my shoulder and looked at the door.

"But we promised we only would be with five people here today. So make sure you're hidden before he..." I started my line, but stopped as the door opened and the masked leader of the Equalists came in. His Lieutenant close behind him.

 _"Amon."_ I whispered as I gulped, happy when I felt Tarrlok squeeze my hand in a reassuring way as he gave me a small smile to keep me from panicking.

 _"Awesome."_ I heard Floxy whisper as he duck in my ponytail to avoid Amon would see him.

"Welcome, Amon. Thank you for your time." I said as I gave a small but polite bow.

"Good of you to be here. Let's start. The non benders of the city feel oppressed and abused by the benders and no one does anything to help them." Amon said.

"Doesn't the republic city police everything to roll up criminal gangs who attack the non benders?" I asked since I had heard other stories from Tarrlok. "Because I heard that Chief Beifong does everything in her power to roll up these bandits." I said as I smiled at Tarrlok who nodded.

"Yet she fails to see it aren't only bands of bandits that oppress non benders, that the entire System of Law is out to oppress Non Benders. What does she do about that?" Amon challenged.

"I know there might be people who do that but like i said there are also non benders who threaten and oppress benders." I said as I looked at him.

"Why do you think this is true? I heard you have been gone from this world for quite a while _ **, little fairy**_." Amon said, which made me gulp and look at Tarrlok, who nodded smiling as he got next to me.

"Because I have been back for quite some time now and studied everything that has happened while I was gone with the help of Tarrlok." Femke smiled.

"So you've read about the things me and my people lived. So what were you planning on doing about the state the non benders based on your…. studies _ **, little fairy**_?" Amon asked with a mocking tone in his voice as he spat the word ' _fairy_ '.

"Well, the police should maybe be more alert on smaller cases of power abuse as well and maybe have a special line on the phone to report it when you suspect or see abuse." Femke said as she rubbed over her chin in a pondering way.

 _"Clever ideas. Keep going."_ Floxy whispered in my ear in an encouraging way.

"And i'm sure there should be a lot more ways to resolve these problems between the two groups without the need of a all out war over the backs of the people that don't want to have anything to do with these things." I said as I looked at Tarrlok, who smiled and nodded.

"No. The benders of the city should have thought more about the non benders of the city before. Now there is no way back. The world will be Equalized." Amon said with a solemn voice as his lieutenant suddenly got his weapons, having a feeling where this was going I grabbed Tarrloks hand and gave it a small squeeze, nodding when he looked at me.

 _'Let's protect everyone.'_ I tried to tell him with my eyes as I carefully brought my hands together. Just as i saw the lieutenant wanted to charge in and strike I called _**"Enchantix voortrix!"**_ before I changed in my fairy form.

"Great!" Tarrlok smirked as he looked at me as I flew up to avoid the charging lieutenant then bent some giant boulders at him. The lieutenant was quick and headed for Tarrlok this time, knowing he couldn't fly up and get away.

 **"No!"** I exclaimed as I flew in to help but Tarrlok was faster and somehow managed to blast him with the same radiant light he had used before.

 **Normal POV**

" _ **Good going! Now let's take them out."**_ Femke called as she dodged the lieutenant and managed to bend some more Equalists away from the Council members, who held their own.

"How? There's a lot of them. _**Watch it!"**_ Tarrlok said as he pointed to the Equalist popping up behind Femke as she spoke.

"Did your mother never learn you it is rude to interrupt someone when she is talking? " Femke called jokingly as she kicked the Equalist away before another one managed to hit her.

 **"Femke!"** Tarrlok called as he waterbent the Equalist off his friend then moved at her side.

"We _**have**_ to try and head them off." Femke groaned as she watched from the corner of her eye how Tenzin got stunned as well.

" _ **How?**_ There is too many of them and we don't have the element of surprise in our favor like last time." Tarrlok said as he helped Femke stand.

 _ **"Just like last time! Together!"**_ Femke called as she kicked a few Equalists away then made her way towards Tarrlok, locking hands as a radiant light spread through both of them, knocking the Equalists off their feet and into a wall, before the two fairies fell on the ground.

"We will be back. And you will fall." Amon said, before he and the lieutenant were gone, soon followed by the rest of the Equalists.

"That was a close one." Tenzin sighed as he watched Femke and Tarrlok, whom were still on the ground, Tarrlok was out cold while Femke was struggling to stay conscious.

 _"A little_ _ **too**_ _close for my liking."_ Femke groaned as she sat up and carefully shook Tarrlok.

"Come on, come on. We made it." Femke said as she shook him more violently in the hope of waking him up.

 _"I'm fine. I'm fine."_ Tarrlok groaned as he stirred then sat up as well.

"Your plan failed, Femke There is no reasoning with Amon." Tarrlok said as he looked at Femke, who looked down sadly.

"I had hoped he would at least try and negotiate but it seems I was wrong about him." Femke said as she looked down sadly, since she had hoped that she would have been able to stop a war.

"You did well to try and offer some peaceful solution. You were brave for trying this." Tenzin said as he placed a hand on the back of the brunette, who smiled in return.

"Thanks, Tenzin." Femke smiled as she looked up at the older man.

"But it didn't work." Tarrlok groaned as he got up and dusted himself off. "I'm sorry Femke but it seems we have no other option left now then war." Tarrlok said as he looked at Femke worriedly.

"He is beyond reasoning as it seems. I'm against it but you can do what you think is best to defend the city." Femke said as she looked down sadly. She had hoped to bring peace but now they were about to engage in war. she wasn't such a good peacekeeper as she thought she was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the chapter! I hope you all liked it.

 **A/N:**

I used some scenes in this episode and the last one that are taken from the real series, all rights and characters are with Nickelodeon.

Korra got mad at Femke for wanting to do her job to protect the city. But i'm _**not**_ intending to make Femke a second avatar next to Korra. Korra is and will always be the Avatar. Femke just has an ability in common with her and for the rest nothing.

Amon was planning on ambushing the Council and not actually try and negotiate. Femke's naïve nature made that she actually believed that Amon wanted to find a peaceful resolution. I think this won't be the last time we see this side of Femke despite the harsh lesson she learned today.

That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed it. And don't forget to thank paranoidgirl for doing such a awesome job as beta reader and adviser so far. Maybe check out her stuff.

 **Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: when extremes meet

Chapter 7: When extremes meet

 **Femke's POV**

Bolin and Asami arrived at the Air Temple to stay since the area was getting closed after the Attack of the Equalists.

 _'Great, now I had to endure the four of them around me all day.'_ I thought as I sat in a tree near the docks and watched Ikki, Meelo and Jinora standing next to Korra as the ship sailed into the dock.

 **"You're finally here!"** Ikki squealed as two men lowered the plank so the passengers could leave the ship.

"Welcome to Air Temple Island, your new home!" Ikki said with a excited look on her face as Bolin came down first with a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes, welcome to _**my**_ domain!" Meelo said firmly, making me chuckle a little as the trio proceeded to leave the ship.

"Well, Aren't you sweet little Monk child." Bolin smiled as he bended towards Meelo a little. I smiled at little at this as Pabu suddenly scurried off the ship and chirped as he went right between Meelo's legs towards Naga.

"What's that fuzzy creature?" Meelo asked as he bended down to look at Pabu as he came by, making me chuckle a little as all teens looked at Meelo strangely.

"That's a fire ferret, an arboreal mammal common to the bamboo forests of the Central Earth Kingdom" Jinora explained as Pabu and Naga sniffed each other, Pabu putting its little paws on Naga's nose to be able to come closer.

 _ **"He's cute!"**_ Ikki squealed as she ran towards Pabu, who hissed and ran off with Ikki chasing him as Meelo popped on Naga's head and pulled his ears backwards.

"Yip, yip! Fly, Sky Bison! **Fly!** " Meelo commanded as he kept pulling at Naga's ears, who didn't react to Meelo's antics as I jumped down and went to welcome them as well.

"Hey. Welcome to the island. Hope you had a safe journey here." I smiled as I looked at the Air Acolytes exiting the ship with the luggage.

"We did." Mako said shortly before he turned his attention to Korra. "Thanks for sending the Air Acolytes to help with the move." Mako smiled as he looked at Asami.

"Yes, they have been amazing." Asami smiled as she flipped her hair from her face. All of us looked up as the Air Acolytes left the boat now, groaning loudly as they carried a lot of luggage with them.

"I thought you were only bringing a _few_ things." Korra said as she lookes at the Air Acolytes dropping a few thing, quickly picking them up again before they continued to walk towards the temple.

"Believe me. It could have been worse." Mako assured Korra as I smirked a little. Asami wasn't the typical rich girl but she still had her moments.

"So, you're living here as well?" Bolin asked as he got next to me.

"It will only be temporarily. Once I found all four bending fairies you'll be rid of me." I said coldly as I walked to a bag they had forgotten and picked it up to bring it to the Acolytes.

"I didn't meant it like that. I was just wondering if you lived here as well or if you lived with your boyfriend." Bolin said, which made me look up blushing a little.

"He is not my…! Forget it! I live here but like i said, it's temporarily." I said as I managed to put the bag on the stack again in a single throw.

"Good throw. You know, if you had got here sooner you might have been a great pro-bender." Bolin said, which made me smile.

"You think so?" I asked as we all headed towards the temple, trying to ignore the fact that Meelo was flirting with Asami.

"Yeah. You need to be athletic for it. Maybe once the stadium is opened again I could show you a few moves." Bolin started but stopped as Korra gave him a stern look.

"Nice offer but I'm not planning on staying for that long. As soon as I convinced Tarrlok to come with me I'll take my leave." I said. Bolin was nice. Nicer than Korra. He reminded me of Sokka.

"What's so funny?" Korra asked as she looked at me as I chuckled a little to myself at all the funny remarks Sokka would have made at my remark and all the snarky commands my dear daughter Toph would have made.

"Just an old memory of mine." I said, at first wanting to tell her Bolin reminded me a little off sokka, but i decided against it, knowing she wouldn't like it.

"What kind of memory? Was it a nice one? Was I in it?" Ikki asked without taking any pauses.

"Yes it was a nice memory. No, you weren't in it. I don't want to say any more about it." I said as we arrived at the main plaza. I saw Jinora eye me worriedly as I said this, which I answered with a small smile mouthing to her that I would tell her later. As ikki gave a grand tour off the island in the fast talking way she always did, which made me smile a little.

"And now for the grand tour!" Ikki beamed as she got before us, "The flying bison sleep in those caves down there, and that's the temple Grandpa Aang built and that's the greenhouse where we grow the vegetables we eat!" Ikki said in a rapid tempo as she pointed the things out she told about them.

"I have a couple questions." Bolin said as he put his hand on his chin in a pondering way. "Is this an all vegetarian island? Is that where you train airbending? Do we have to wear Air Acolyte clothes? Do we each get our own sky bison? And final question, how many trees are on this island?" Bolin asked just as rapidly, which made me smirk, Bolin was good at talking fast as well.

"Yes, yes, no, no, ten thousand five hundred and fifty-two." Ikki answered fastly with a smile on her face, which made us all look at her, dumbfounded. I had absolutely no clue how she managed to count all the trees on the island.

 _"She might as well have read it in a book somewhere or Aang told her before he passed away. I'll be sure to ask later on."_ I smiled as Mako asked a little awkwardly were they were going to stay.

"You're a boy, boys have to stay on the boys' side." Meelo said as he pointed to the side of the temple were the men slept.

"I'd be happy to show you to the men's dormitory." Jinora smiled as she turned to face Mako, who nodded and smiled as he and Bolin walked after Jinora.

 _ **"I'm a man!"**_ Bolin called smiling as he took his bag and tagged after Jinora and Mako.

"Meelo, why don't you go with them too?" Korra said as she looked at Meelo with a small smile.

"We shall meet again soon, beautiful woman" Meelo smiled at Asami as he backed away from her with his hand raised in the air as a last greeting before he ran after Jinora and the boys.

"Femke, Ikki and I will take you to your room, this way." Korra said as she gave me a glare, at which I just shrugged, pretending not to understand the _'Go away"_ sign she gave me as I followed them.

"Asami, did you know Korra likes Mako?" Ikki asked out of nowhere which made that Korra looked at her with shock.

"In the way of just being friends. I mean, you're Mako's girlfriend and all that." I quickly said, trying to help Korra.

"No. She meant, like, for real." Ikki said as she gave me a firm look which made me chuckle since this was the first time I saw Ikki this serious. But this also immediately made Asami know I had been lying.

"Oh, uh, no. I wasn't aware of that." Asami said as she looked from a awkward looking Korra to a smiling Ikki. Before Ikki could tell Asami any more details, Korra grabbed Asami by her elbow and pulled her into the room that was now hers, slamming the door shut before Ikki could get in. I managed to duck in just before she slammed the door shut, getting myself in a shadowy corner as I watched Korra.

 **"Run along, Ikki! "** Korra called sternly, I heard through my sharp hearing that Ikki let out a few frustrated growls before she finally headed off.

"So here's your room. I know this is a little rustic compared to what you're used to." Korra said a little uncomfortable as she rubbed the back of her neck, while she walked to Asami's side.

"I think it's really charming. And the best part about it? Nothing here reminds me of my father. Thank you for your hospitality." Asami smiled at Korra before she turned to face me.

"Why didn't you go along with Ikki? I thought you weren't close with Korra." Asami asked me as she looked at me smiling, not aware of my fights with Korra.

"I had nothing else to do and I didn't want to be rude by leaving out of nowhere." I stammered as I looked at Asami shyly, making Asami look at me a little strangely but before she could react someone knocked on the door.

 _ **"Ikki, I swear, if you don't leave us alone I'm gonna...!"**_ Korra said as she turned to look at the door with a angry expression on her face, stopping mid sentence as the door slide open and Tenzin walked in. "Uh, Tenzin! Come right in!" Korra said as she looked nervously at Tenzin as she calmed down, which made me chuckle a little on the inside, while I tried to keep my face straight, not wanting to show Korra I was laughing at her.

" Good day, ladies. Asami, welcome to the island." Tenzin said as walked through the door, ignoring Korra's outburst, knowing better than to react to it.

"Thank you for having me." Asami replied smiling as she bowed to Tenzin.

"Beifong's replacement Saikhan is going to be inducted as the new Chief of Police later. I think we should both be there." Tenzin said as he turned to Korra before he turned to me. "And you as Tarrlok's… _Love_ , have to be there as well." Tenzin said as he looked at me sternly.

"Uhm, sure." I said as I looked from Tenzin to Korra shyly, wanting to protest as Tenzin said Tarrlok was my boyfriend, but I decided against it as I remembered what he had told the press that day after the Equalist attack. We were together as a couple now. I had to keep up with that.

"Femke, do you really see Tarrlok as your lover?" Tenzin asked as he walked out of the room and towards the docks where the boat was located that would bring us to the city.

"Well, he proclaimed that out of the blue to be honest. I-I'm not sure how I feel about him. On one hand he is my best friend and I really like him but on the other, I know a boy on Earth with whom I have saved the world from destruction and with whom I am head over heels in love." I said as I looked down.

"I say you should be honest with both off them and make a choice. You can't take both of them. That would be unfair." Tenzin said as he looked at me calmly. "And if I am allowed to give you a advice, forget about Tarrlok. He isn't trustworthy." Tenzin said as he looked at me, which made me gulp then look down.

 _'But he will be heartbroken if I tell him I'm not interested in him like that. I still need his help to save people.'_ I thought as I looked down sadly.

 _'Femke, listen to yourself. You're forcing yourself to feel things for him you don't because you need him for your cause. If you think that is the only way to get him to join him, you're not worthy of the Voortrix title.'_ A voice in my head reprimanded me, sounding like the voice of Feria. 'It will only have horrible consequences for you both.' It said firmly.

 _'Feria, he isn't listening to me. I know it is wrong to play with someone's feelings but right now I have no idea what else to do. I'm confused. I'm not sure what I'm feeling._ ' I thought to her as I got into a car as I spoke with my past life in my head.

 _'How come you're confused?' Feria asked. 'What you just thought was selfish. Not the way of the Voortrix. Know that we should do the right thing. Playing with someone's feelings in order to get what we want is not how a Voortrix should act.'_ Feria said, which made me look down in shame since she was right. I shouldn't play Tarrlok's feelings in order to get what I want. That is just as bad as what Yakone did.

 _'I mean, that I'm feeling some sort of connection to Tarrlok, but I am not sure what it is.'_ I thought to her now, telling her my honest feelings.

 _'I can clearly see you're not in love. Your feelings go out to Grovyle still. Search your feelings, Femke. You will find what you're looking for.'_ Feria's voice replied, which made me roll my eyes inwardly before the strange vision hit me. The one in which I had seen a younger version of Tarrlok getting bloodbended by another boy.

 _'Feria. I have had this vision of Tarrlok when he was younger getting tormented by another bloodbender. A young boy. Any idea what it could mean?'_ I thought to her.

 _'What do you think it means yourself?'_ Feria asked me as she appeared to me in my head and sat down next to me.

 _"It could have been Noatak, but I'm not sure and I'm afraid to ask Tarrlok. He still seems very upset about what happened."_ I said as I looked at my past life sadly.

 _I think it was Noatak as well and I think it might mean something. Since Tarrlok said they never found Noatak's body."_ Feria said as I felt the car we were in stopped and a hand was placed on my shoulder.

 _"I gotta go. After the ceremony I'll sort things out with Tarrlok. I promise."_ I told Feria, who nodded before she disappeared, as I woke up.

"Were you asleep?" Tenzin asked me.

"No. I was talking to my past life, Feria. Sorting out my feelings for Tarrlok and I came to a conclusion. I don't feel that strongly for him." I said.

"You can talk to a past life?" Tenzin asked as he gave me a shocked look, while korra looked annoyed.

"Only when I wear the medallion that belonged to Feria. Also I only have one past life. I didn't reincarnate for three thousand years due to what happened in Voorfield." I explained as we all got out.

"Got any more _'Avatar'_ things we should know about?" Korra said, sounding rather annoyed.

"I am not the Avatar. Feria is just a good help from time to time." I said as I smiled, since what Feria had told me just now had been clear as mud beyond the obvious.

 _'I should ask Tarrlok what Noatak looked like as a kid since Feria might have a point with the fact that the vision had a meaning.'_ I thought as Tarrlok walked up to me and kissed my hand.

"Good to see you, Femke. Come in." Tarrlok smiled as he took my hand.

"Tarrlok, wait. Before we go, there is something I wanted to ask you." I said as I stopped him, looking at him sadly.

Well, here goes nothing." I gulped as Tarrlok looked at me calmly.

"What's wrong?" He asked me worriedly.

"When I faced Amon in the arena and that moment we faced him in city hall I had a vision of a younger version of you getting tormented by a slightly larger boy with brown hair and a ponytail and I was wondering… What exactly did Noatak look like? I can't seem to shake off the feeling I saw him." I said as I looked up at Tarrlok, who was shocked.

"What you saw is what Noatak looked like back then. How?" he asked me.

"I don't know. I have those kind of visions rather often and I never know exactly why but I talked it over with my past life, Feria and she thinks it might mean something." I said as I looked at him seriously.

"Your past life? You can talk to a past life?" Tarrlok asked and only now I realized I hadn't yet told him we both had a past life and that we could talk to them if we found the medallions that connected past and future together.

"Oh, right. I forgot to mention this earlier but we both have a past life and thanks to this medallion I wear I can speak to her whenever I need to." I said with a smile on my face as I showed him my medallion.

"Just like an avatar you have a past life. You're more like her then I imagined."Tarrlok smiled as he looked at the medallion.

"Thank goodness I'm not." I smiled as I took his hand in mine. "Tarrlok, Feria thinks it might be a sign that Noatak isn't dead, That we might be able to find him." I said as I looked at him with a smile on my face.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

"Tarrlok, Feria thinks it might be a sign that that Noatak isn't dead. That we might be able to find him." Femke said as she looked at me with a smile on her face, which made me look at her shocked at the idea that Noatak might still be alive and that we would be able to find him. Maybe bring him back to the city and help us take down this war once and for all.

"You really think we will be able to find him?" I asked as I looked at Femke, who nodded and just as she wanted to reply the Servant came to tell me I had to get on stage because the ceremony was about to start.

"We'll finish this talk later. For now you're standing next to me as my partner." I started as I pulled her along to the stage, but again Femke stopped me, shaking her head as she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"No Tarrlok. I am not your girlfriend and you know that just as much as I do." Femke said firmly.

"I thought we agreed you would... " I started as I looked at her shocked since I had been under the impression all this time that she had agreed to play along so being together wouldn't raise any questions.

"Yes, but It was wrong of me to do so. I am lying to everyone around me and I am playing with your feelings. Tarrlok, I am engaged in my world." Femke said as she looked away with tears in her eyes.

"Femke…" I said as I looked at her sadly before I gently took her face between my hands and made her look at me.

"You're not playing with my feelings because I have no real feelings for you. I feel a connection between us that grows stronger each day but…" I stopped and hesitated for a moment as I saw Femke look at me with widened eyes, shocked at the fact that I hadn't felt about her like that at all because I must have started acting so much that she might have thought I did. "It is more because I have a feeling I know you from somewhere but I can't seem to recall where. There is just that song and nothing else." I said as I looked to the side sadly at the thought of that strange song.

"Let's say we put an end to this relationship. It's not a good thing to fake a relationship and I'm sure my fiancée wouldn't approve either." Femke said as she looked from me to the floor sadly.

"If you insist, this is the end for us." i said sadly as Femke gave me a hug before we both walked with the servant to the stage as the ceremony started.

 **Femke's POV**

After the _'breakup'_ between Tarrlok and me I got next to Korra and Tenzin, who looked at me awkwardly as I didn't look at Tarrlok at all while Saikan gave his speech. I nodded to Tarrlok then made a _'we broke up'_ sign with my hand, before I concentrated on the speech instead, ignoring the looks Tenzin and Korra gave me.

"It was an honour serving under chief BeiFong for so many years, and I wish her a speedy recovery. It is with great humility that I take her place as the new chief of police." Saikan said as he smiled at the crowd. I could feel he was extremely proud underneath.

"Republic City is facing a threat like the world has never seen, but there is one man who has been effective against Amon's revolution, Councilman Tarrlok!" Saikan said as he pointed to Tarrlok, who gave a slight bow in return as some of the journalists took pictures of him.

"That is why, for all matters involving the Equalists, I will report directly to him." Saikan went on, causing both Tenzin, Korra and me to look up shocked at this announcement. Feeling tarrlok was up to something bad.

"The police department will lend any and all available resources to the Councilman and his task force until we quell this insurgency! " Saikan concluded as he slammed his fist on the press table to put power to his words as I saw a small smirk on Tarrlok's face.

 _" What is that weasel snake Tarrlok up to now?"_ Korra asked Tenzin in a whispering tone.

 _"I don't know anything either. Korra. But whatever it is, I bet it's bad news."_ I whispered as I leaned to Korra and gave her a stern look, which made her look at me confused.

After the ceremony was over we all walked over to Tarrlok, who just shook the hand of the Fire Nation Councilwoman before she and the other council members left.

"Tarrlok, I thought we agreed not to do this." I said as I went over to him first.

"You had your chance, Femke. Now we're going to do this my way." Tarrlok said firmly.

"Tarrlok, I don't know what you did to get Chief Saikhan in your pocket, but I highly doubt it was legal." Tenzin then said sternly to Tarrlok, who somehow still had a smirk on his face.

" Oh, Tenzin. Always the conspiracy theorist. Did you ever consider Saikhan simply recognizes my talent and wants what is best for this city?" Tarrlok smiled as he placed a hand on his chest, making tenzin sigh in dismay and me to look to the side.

"Avatar Korra, long time no see. Now that your little Pro-Bending distractions are over, I look forward to your return to my task force." Tarrlok said as he looked at Korra next, who was still shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

" _ **Forget it!**_ There's no way I'm rejoining your vanity project." Korra huffed as she turned away from Tarrlok.

"That is unfortunate to hear but I'm sure you'll come to your senses as you have in the past." Tarrlok smirked which made Korra turn back to him angrily.

"Don't hold your breath. Tenzin's been right about you all along. You played me, you played Femke, you played Beifong, and now you're playing the new Chief of Police too!" Korra told Tarrlok firmly as she waved her arm in front of herself dismissively.

"Well, I've got news for you; you need me, but I don't need you. I'm the Avatar." Korra said as she stood before Tarrlok, ready to face him head on if needed.

"You're not, in fact, the Avatar." tarrlok said calmly as he looked down at Korra, who looked up at him surprised as he said this. "You are merely a half-baked Avatar in training, Which reminds me, how is your airbending going? Made any significant progress with that?" Tarrlok quipped.

"She is further with her airbending then you are with your Fairy training." I brought in, which made Tarrlok look at me shocked, while Korra smirked a little.

"That's not a problem. I only started my training yesterday." Tarrlok smiled as he looked from me to Korra with a smirk on his face.

"She, on the other hand, has been practicing for years now and what would you know? Still nothing." Tarrlok told Korra, who confirmed this by looking to the side angrily. "I didn't think so. If you will not be part of my task force, then you had best stay out of my way." Tarrlok said, before he took my hand and walked off.

"Did you have to be so hard on her?" I asked a I walked next to Tarrlok and looked at him sadly.

"She needs to learn that she isn't a full Avatar yet. And she shouldn't have been so cruel to you." Tarrlok said as he looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Tarrlok, I appreciate the gesture but what you said was really harsh. It isn't good of a fairy or any human being for that matter to act like that." I said as I pulled loose and looked at him firmly.

"I have to go." I said as I looked at Tarrlok sadly, who looked at me firmly in return, before I turned around and before he could say anything I jumped onto Oogie, who had followed us here and went off with Korra and Tenzin.

 **Normal POV**

"I don't understand what's wrong with me! I've memorized nearly all the practice forms but I still can't produce a single measly puff of air!" Korra said as she threw her arms in the air in a frustrated way after we had flown for a moment in total silence. "Guess I'm a failure." she proclaimed as she looked down sadly.

"You're not. Don't take Tarrlok's words so seriously. He is just being a bastard. I already told him so." Femke said as she placed a hand on Korra's arm in a reassuring way.

"Wait, what? You did?" Tenzin asked as he gave me a surprised look.

"Yeah, what he said went too far. Korra, you might be a little rough on the outside but you mean well." Femke said as she looked at korra with a small smile.

 _"Suckup."_ Korra huffed as she looked to the side in an annoyed way.

"Not at all. You know, we might be more alike than you think and maybe that's why we collide so much" Femke said as she smiled at Korra.

"We're nothing alike. You're Tarrlok's ally. I bet this is what he told you to say and do." Korra said as she gave Femke a stern look.

"No, actually. I broke up with him before the ceremony. I don't have any feelings for him and Feria was right, playing with someone's feelings is wrong and not the way of a fairy." Femke admitted, which made Tenzin and Korra both smile.

"Glad you did it. He seems to take it well." Tenzin said.

"Better than I thought he would." I said before I took my pencil and paper and started drawing.

"You're not a failure, Korra. You just need to work through this airbending block." Tenzin advised Korra, seeing Femke didn't wanted to talk any further.

"Amazing advice, let me get right on that." Korra commented, frustrated, which made Femke snigger.

"I wasn't finished yet. You see, Aang not only had his bending teachers but also his past lives to call upon for guidance." Tenzin said, which made Femke's head snap up.

"True, whenever Aang needed guidance and we couldn't help him he asked Avatar Roku or one of the other past Avatars for help." Femke said as she looked at Korra.

"Have you ever made contact with your past lives?" Tenzin asked.

"No, of course I haven't! Didn't you get the memo from the White Lotus? I'm a spiritual failure." Korra said frustrated.

"You may have made a connection without realizing it." Tenzin said as he turned to face Korra "Perhaps something you mistook as a dream?"

"Maybe. I had a few weird hallucinations." Korra said a little unsure, trying to remember what she had seen. "But I hardly even remember them."

"Did you see any of the previous Avatars in these visions?" Tenzin asked as he turned a little more to be able to look Korra in the eye.

"I saw Aang. It seemed like he was in trouble. What do you think it means?" Korra asked as she looked at Tenzin.

"I don't know" Tenzin said as he stroked his beard. "But I urge you to meditate on these visions. I believe Aang's spirit must be trying to tell you something." He said as the group arrived at the island. Immediately Femke got off to paint somewhere private. Korra went to a small cliffside on the island where she had a clear view of Aang's statue so she could think about what Tenzin had said, realizing she might never be able to contact Aang and hear what he had wanted to tell her she grabbed her head and cried her heart out as Mako, Bolin and Asami were calling for her.

"I haven't seen her in a while. she might be close. She seemed quite upset when we got off Oogie." Femke's voice said in the distance, before her voice helped calling out her name as well.

 _ **"Korra? You out here? "**_ Mako's voice called, making Korra look up for a moment, but she didn't reply as Pabu found her, chirping as he crawled onto her shoulder.

 **" Korrra!"** Bolin called loudly as Pabu stopped in front of Korra and licked the tears off her eyes.

"There you are." Bolin said as he and the others arrived, causing Pabu to get off Korra and get back on Bolins shoulder as he held his arm out for his animal companion.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked as he eyed Korra worriedly, feeling something was troubling her.

"I'm fine." Korra shrugged as she looked up at her Mako firmly but mako saw in her eyes she was lying.

"Come on, what's wrong? You can tell us." He insisted as he came one step closer by her side and looked at her sternly, making Korra look up at him and sigh.

"How am I supposed to save the city when I can't even learn airbending? I'm the worst Avatar ever! I just feel so alone." Korra sighed in a frustrated way, making all her friends look at her worriedly.

"Nonsense, you're amazing." Asami said as she looked at Korra, smiling.

"Yeah, and remember; Aang hadn't mastered all of the elements when he was battling the Fire Nation. He was just a little kid." Mako said calmly as he placed a hand on Korra's shoulder in a comforting way.

"And he wasn't alone! He had his friends to help him." Bolin smiled as he reminded Korra of Aang's friends, including Femke, who was up in a tree nearby and looked up at the mention of this.

"Look, the arena might be shut down, but we're still a team, the new Team Avatar!" Bolin said excitedly, which made femke smile, remembering all full well when Sokka had made up that team name.

"We got your back, Korra and we can save the city, together." Mako said as he and the other put their hands together as Femke headed down and walked as close as she could.

" Yeah, let's do it! The four of us!" Korra smiled, which made Femke tear up behind the tree.

" _ **Yeah, let's do it!**_ What are we doing?" Meelo asked as he descended out of nowhere and landed on the hands of the four friends, who all looked at him at horror first because he used his fartbending to come in the middle, but laughed at Meelo's question.

 **Femke's POV**

As Mako, Bolin and Asami went with Korra to patrol the city, I stayed behind on the island. I just got in a high tree and watched the city from afar, looking at it sadly as I tried to cheer myself up with the thought that the four of them would be able to do the job without me as well. They were a good team.

 _'I wish I could have gotten with them. I would have loved to get into the action again.'_ I thought as I played a little with my mother's medallion as I gently sang:

 _Look at them go, aren't they happy?_

 _I wish there was a place there for me_

 _Sometimes life feels so unfairy_

 _What would it be like if I could be there_

 _Time will fly, days will pas_

 _But i will be with you and someday you will know_

 _Love will bring us together_

 _Wounds can heal all the time, longer than forever_

 _Hold on, keep going, lean on me_

 _Someday you will see_

 _The truth in my eyes_

 _Then we will, always be together_

 _There was a time, I remember, you smiled at me_

 _We had fun all the time, plain as it can be_

 _Through the fights and the turns we grew closer and closer_

 _I thought you were mine,_

 _I thought this was real_

 _But you tossed me aside, for some others_

 _Time will fly, days will pas_

 _But i will be with you and someday you will know_

 _Love will bring us together_

 _Wounds can heal all the time_

 _Longer than forever_

 _Hold on keep going lean on me_

 _Someday you will see_

 _The truth in my eyes_

 _Then we will always be together_

 _I know we can win_

 _I know you still love me_

 _Deep down your memories are still mine_

 _But your twisted now blinded by her_

 _Keep on, hold on, memories are dear_

 _So are you to me_

 _We are, still one_

 _Someday you will see_

 _Time will fly, days will pas_

 _But I will be with you and someday you will know_

 _Love will bring us together_

 _Wounds can heal all the time_

 _Longer than forever_

 _Hold on, keep going, lean on me_

 _Someday you will see_

 _The truth in my eyes_

 _Then we will, always be together_

 _Always be together_

As the song ended I smiled at the medallion, gently pressing my lips against it before I let my mind drift off to a deep sleep.

I later wish I hadn't.

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Dream  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 _ **"Noatak. Go!"**_ _An older man said with a strict look to the boy with the ponytail I had seen before, who nodded and did as told, making a younger version of Tarrlok groan in pain and despair._

 _"Excellent." The man said as the boy kept going on for a while, making tears flow over my face as I saw Tarrlok in so much pain. When he finally stopped I saw Tarrlok was panting to catch his breath, the poor soul looked horrible._

 _"Tarrlok. Your turn." The older man said as he looked at Tarrlok firmly, which made rage fill my body but I could only stand by and watch as Tarrlok said:_

 _"No. I won't do it." With a determined look on his face._

 _ **"Bloodbend your brother, Tarrlok"**_ _the older man said firmly as he looked at Tarrlok angrily._

 _"That felt awful! I never want to do that to anyone! I never want to bloodbend again!" Tarrlok said as he looked at his father, terrified._

 _"You're a disgrace! Weakling! I'll teach you a lesson, you insubordinate..."_

 _Yakone said threateningly as he walked to Tarrlok with a mad look on his face but halfway down his path he was stopped by Noatak who bloodbended his father._

 _"Stay away from him." Noatak said firmly as he got in front of his brother protectively which made me smile, despite everything he still cared deeply about his brother._

 _"How dare you bloodbend me!" The older male groaned as he was struggling to talk._

 _"What are you going to do about it?_ _ **You're**_ _the weak one." Noatak said as he bloodbended his father on his knees while his upper body bent backwards._

 _"You always say bloodbending is the most powerful thing in the world but it isn't. The Avatar is. He took your bending away. What could be more powerful than that?" Noatak said as he looked at his father with wide eyes in realization of something and as he did so it hit me what. The power to take one's bending away. The same power Amon had._

 _'What if noatak survived? What if Noatak and Amon are the same person?'_ _Shot through my head as the rest of the scene played out. I saw Noatak tell Yakone they were his sons, not his tools of revenge, before he asked Tarrlok to come with him._

 _"Run away? But what about mom? We can't just leave her." Tarrlok asked sadly as he shook his head, which made a pang of emotion shot through me. Tarrlok must have loved his mother a lot._

 _"I was right about you. You are a weakling." Noatak replied as he threw his father backwards into the snow with his brother staying behind, pleading for him to stay._

 _0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
end of dream 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

 **"Wow!"** I said as I sat up and looked at the night sky, the dream still fresh in my head.

 _'That was really weird.'_ I thought as I looked at the city sadly. _'There has to be some meaning behind it. I just need to figure out what.'_ I thought as I went inside, just in time for dinner. At dinner I saw Korra was in a very good mood, telling Tenzin about the escaped criminals she and her friends had managed to catch on their first patrol through the city and the angry look on Tarrlok's face when she had managed to get there first.

"That sounds like a good start." I said. "I wonder what the Equalist need criminails for." I said as I looked at my drink in a pondering way.

"I don't know, but we managed to catch them before they could do anything." Korra said.

"I was just thinking out loud. I could help you figure something out Tarrlok didn't." I said somewhat defensively.

"I thought I told you I don't want your help." Korra told me, which made me look at her shocked, before I took some breads in my hands and walked away.

"So much for trying to help her impress Tarrlok." Floxy said as he sat on my knee, while I ate the breads I had taken from the table with him.

"I only want to help her and all she does is trying to get me to leave." I sobbed as I looked at Mako, Bolin and Asami leaving after dinner to protect the city again.

"You might be bringing the message wrong. You did come over as a know-it-all. Oh well. For all I care we leave here as soon as Tarrlok wants to come along." Floxy said as he chewed down his bread with a stern look. "I don't like the food here." He continued with his mouth full, which made me chuckle and wipe his mouth clean.

"We will, once we found all the Voortrix allies. Believe me, you haven't even tried the _**really**_ disgusting food yet. Sea Cumquats." I said as I made a terrified face, remembering having tasted them once when we were in the home of the bloodbender Hama. The weeks after I had still tasted the horrible flavour in my mouth.

"Was it really that bad?" Floxy asked me with a grin on his face.

"I have tasted them once. Never again." I smiled and looked down as I heard a chuckle, smiling when I saw it was Jinora who held some leftovers from dinner in her hands.

"You're sounding like my grandpa. He never liked Sea Cumquats as well." The young Airbender chuckled as she handed me the plate, then used a air jump to get into the tree as well.

"I know. I was there when Hama made it for us. Before we found out she was a bloodbender." I smiled as I remembered Aang advising Toph not to eat the things after which I had eaten one, because I had been curious what he disliked about it so much something I regretted since that day.

"I keep forgetting that. It's still hard for me to believe that you were part of my father's old group." Jinora smiled at me as she rubbed Floxy over his hair, who smiled up at her with his mouth stuffed full of food.

"That's okay. I must admit it is a bit hard to believe that I was there since it has been quite some time now and there's the time barrier and all that." I admitted as I looked to the young airbender.

"It must be hard for you to be here especially since you don't get along with Korra very well." Jinora said as she looked at me sadly.

"I must admit that I still miss them but I might also be a little hard to be around from time to time." I said as I looked at Jinora. "Korra is right about some things jinora. I am not the avatar. It isn't my job to protect Republic City. Yet that was what I was trying to do but it was I knew Aang would have wanted it that way." I said as I looked at Jinora with tears in my eyes.

"Maybe not. You were being pretty self-centered about it. Talking as if you know better how to be Korra then… well, Korra. Which you shouldn't have. But knowing how close you and the others had been, I know he would at least have seen you were only trying to do what is right." Jinora said as she smiled at me.

"Thanks Jinora." I said with a sincere smile, happy she at least understood I was just trying to do the right thing and help Korra.

"What I wanted to ask; before you said something about a memory. A nice one. What was that memory?" Jinora asked me as she looked at me.

"It was just a memory about your uncle Sokka. He used to be the funny one of the team along with Toph. Those two always made the best remarks and names for things." I smiled as I looked at the stars above me with a dreamy look in my eyes.

"The things those two could come up with thanks to their quick thinking we got out of a lot of sticky situations." I smiled.

"You were very close to them then, weren't you?" Jinora asked.

 _"Yeah."_ I replied softly as I looked at Jinora sadly, as I did so, Jinora seemed to realize something. She jumped down and ran into the house. When she showed up again she held a book in her hand. At first I thought it was a photo album, maybe with photo's of my friends. Maybe she could tell me what I had missed after I had gone. But I was surprised when she got a sheet of paper from between the pages and handed it to me.

"I found this while I was looking through the old library between an old book uncle Sokka had once stolen from Wan Shi Ton's library when I wanted to gather up the books to return them to him. It's addressed to you." Jinora said as she handed me the letter.

 _'Could it be? This seems to be Aang's handwriting. Could it be he left me a note before he passed on?'_ I thought as I quickly opened the letter and skimmed over it, gasping when I saw it wasn't from Aang. It was a letter Katara wrote for Toph.

 _Hey Mom_

 _So I guess you forgot you were supposed to come back for me after three years. Or you just couldn't care less. But katara said I should leave a letter anyway. Just in case something were to happen to me before you could return._

I read out loud, sighing sadly. It probably felt awful to be left behind by your mother… even if it was by accident.

 _Don't worry I'm not quite dead yet but I am getting old and my bones are creaking at all sides so I think it won't be long anymore before I go. I wanted to thank you for at least being a better mother than the one I first had._

 _Supporting me and believing in me while my adoptive parents never did. I liked spending time with you._

 _Twinkle Toes, the rest of the gang and I really hope the fact you still didn't come back is caused by something you can't help._

 _Oh, I have two daughters, too. Lin she lives in republic city and she is the chief of police now that I retired don't worry she might be a little grumpy on the outside, but she has a good heart. There's also Suyin. She used to be a troublemaker but she gpt up and went to create her own city. Pretty great, right?_

 _By the time you return, Twinkle Toes has passed away. Right now they're training and guarding the new Avatar in a military compound somewhere on the South Pole. Her name is Korra and from what I have heard she is quite short tempered, unlike dear old Twinkle Toes. A girl after my own heart. I hope you two will get along and if not you just tell her who your daughter is. That ought to impress her. I hope you will read this before I'm gone and come look for me._

 _I just hope we will meet again. Twinkle toes and the others know that I am not death (yet)._ _ **Come look for me already!**_

 _Your Toph_

I read, tears flowing over my cheeks. My heart fell when I saw the date at the top of the letter. It had been written about ten years ago. The chance that Toph was still alive was quite small.

"Femke, it might not be too late." Jinora said as she looked at me sadly. "I haven't heard Lin talk about a funeral so she might still be around."

"Thanks, Jinora. Thanks that you showed this to me." I smiled as I put the letter back between the book and handed it to Jinora, who, to my big surprise, took the letter and put it in my hand.

"You should keep this. She is family. And who knows, maybe it will come in handy someday." Jinora smiled as she closed my hand around the letter, which made me smile at her thankfully and just as I wanted to pull her in a hug Tenzin ran past us, looking up at me worriedly.

"Korra just called, her friends have been arrested. I need your help. Maybe you can convince Tarrlok to release them." Tenzin said as he looked at me firmly.

"Okay, I'll talk to Tarrlok." I said as I jumped down, easy as a cat, before I headed to the docks to get to the mainland, where we took a cab to the police office. There we were greeted by a very annoyed Korra, who was trying to speak to an officer about her friends.

"I came as soon as I got your message, how are your friends doing?" Tenzin asked as he looked at Korra worriedly.

"I don't know because these blockheads refuse to tell me." Korra growled as she nodded to some officers passing by.

"Why were they arrested? I thought all you guys were doing was protecting the city. That isn't illegal, is it?" I asked as I looked at Korra.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious. We were trying to protect some innocent civilians from getting arrested by Tarrlok when he suddenly arrested Mako, Bolin and Asami." Korra said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"On what account?" I asked. I didn't know the laws here.

"Because Asami was a non bender who was outside past curfew and because her father had ties with the Equalists." Korra explained.

"That's all? She shouldn't be in there just for that. At least not on my home planet. There you only get a warning for such things and you're sent back inside." I said as I looked at the officers.

"That would've helped if we were on your perfect little planet." Korra said.

"Doesn't that count the same way in your world then?" I asked her, confused as I got to the Police Office's public phone and called Tarrlok, wanting to help solve the problem. Not just to show Korra she was wrong but also because I knew this was wrong. Innocent people shouldn't be arrested just because they were outside past a curfew. That is wrong.

"Why do you care?" Korra asked me.

"Someone should call Tarrlok and set this right. Someone like me." I smirked as I used some of my magic so Korra could hear what I was gonna say to Tarrlok.

" _This is Tarrlok speaking."_ Tarrlok answered after the first ring.

"Tarrlok, this is Femke. I'm here in the police office with a very displeased Avatar and Master Tenzin. Unless you want them all over you, I suggest you call Saikhan after I hang up and solve this little issue." I said as I smiled at Korra, who nodded thankfully.

 _"Femke, I know Korra talked you into this and you do this to finally get some respect but those people are Equalists and they will stay in prison until I say otherwise. Unless you want to lose my friendship you will hang up now and stop bothering me about this."_ Tarrlok said, before he hung up, making me sigh and hang up as well.

"Well, it was worth trying." I said as I looked at Korra.

"So that's the score?" She said with a cold voice. "Did you only make this call to impress me?"

"No, I did to show whose side I'm on; yours." I said as I crossed my arms at her in a defensive way, not at all wanting Korra to think I was only doing this to impress her. It kinda was. I brought this on my own.

"Sure." Korra said as she rolled her eyes at me while Tenzin confronted chief Saikhan about releasing Korra's friends and all the others, which didn't pan out. After having called the chief the worst chief ever we returned to the island and everyone went to sleep. Everyone except me. I just couldn't sleep. I climbed up in a high tree and clutched Toph's letter to my chest as tears flowed over my cheeks.

 _'Toph. I tried my best to show her I'm her friend but it didn't worked.'_ I thought as I looked at Republic City in the distance with tears in my eyes, wishing Toph was here with me now. She always knew how to cheer me up. Encourage me. Even if a situation was hopeless.

 _'You might meet again. And the world will be saved.'_ a voice in my head said; Feria.

 _"I hope so, Feria. I really hope so. I miss her more then anything. My_ _dear daughter_ _."_ I mused the last words out loud as I let my mind drift off to sleep.

 **Normal POV**

 **"Femke! Femke, wake up!** _ **Wake up!"**_ A voice called out of the distance, making Femke groan as she rubbed her eyes.

"Let me sleep. It's not even eight yet." The brunette moaned half awake as she waved her hand in the direction of the voice from the tree branch she had fallen asleep on.

 _ **"I said, wake up!"**_ The voice snapped as Femke felt a hand smack her in the face.

"Now what was that for, Lin?" Femke asked.

"You had to wake up." Lin simply said, making Femke sigh.

"Why did I have to wake up? I was just sleeping outside since I'm used to that. Nothing bad, right?" Femke asked as she looked from Lin to Tenzin.

"You should come with us. Something has happened in City Hall; Korra is gone." Tenzin said, which made Femke look at him in pure horror, knowing all too well what it meant if Korra was going to Amon. She would lose her bending and all would be lost.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the chapter. I hope you all liked it! Sorry it took me a while, but I had to consider where and how to use parts of the original script here and there now because we're slowly reaching the end of the story and thus Amon's endgame and I want to let that happen as much as it used to be as I can. I hope I did a good job.

Thanks Paranoidgirl for beta reading and advising on the story.

Please leave a review.


	8. Chapter 8: to talk ore not to talk

Chapter 8: To talk or not to talk

 **Femke's POV**

We arrived at city hall in a flash, the driver going as fast as he was allowed to. We arrived at city hall with top speed, causing me to tumble into Lins lap as the car stopped abruptly.

"Sorry about that. That driver sure knows what ' _stop'_ means." I joked as I brushed myself off and got out of the car, ignoring tarrlok sitting on the small stairs with a healer tending to him as I walked around city hall, which looked very messed up while Tarrlok told Tenzin what had happened.

 _'Feria, what do you think?_ ' I thought as I looked at a rather big pit in the ground in which an Equalist's glove rested.

 _'It looks like an Equalist attack. But I'm not too convinced off Tarrlok's story. it sounds off, if you ask me."_ Feria's voice said in my head as I bent down and let my fingers glide over the outline's of the crater.

 _"You're right. Something isn't right. But what?"_ I mumbled as I looked at the crater. In a flash I saw Korra make the crater by landing here, looking at Tarrlok angrily.

"What is it, Femke?" Tarrlok asked from behind as I felt his hand on my shoulder which made it so I saw that flashback again of his younger self being tormented by Noatak and after that a strange blurry image of a brunette giving a baby looking like Tarrlok to a strange woman, who then smiled down at the baby lovingly.

"I was just wondering; how many Equalists were there? You and Korra couldn't fend them off. Yet we could fend off a dozen last time." I asked, shaking off the images in my head as I looked at Tarrlok sternly, wanting to see if I could get him to tell the truth since that image of Tarrlok and a very angry Korra coming towards him had hinted to me something else happened here.

"There was two dozen of them. They caught us by surprise. I tried to protect Korra. Tried to use my powers just like last time but it failed. They electrocuted me before I could try again." Tarrlok said as he looked at me calmly. It was clear he was lying, my seismic sense was strong enough to pick that up.

 _'I should tell Lin and the others but that would turn Tarrlok against me but if I don't we might never see Korra again.'_ i thought as I looked at my medallion sternly, closing my eyes and concentrating on my breathing as I called upon Feria for guidance.

 _'Follow your heart, Femke. You know you should tell them the truth. Lying isn't the Voortrix way. Nor is it going to help you earn the trust of the Avatar.'_ Feria's voice said in my head.

 _'But it might turn Tarrlok against me. How can I make sure they know he is lying without angering Tarrlok and turning him against the Voortrix?_ ' I thought to Feria as Lin broke out Mako, Bolin and Asami.

 _"Maybe. But he has to understand what he is doing is wrong, Femke. You can't be a true Voortrix if you lie and cheat."_ Feria said, which made me sigh, knowing she was right. But it was hard for me to betray Tarrlok because he was the closest person I had right now.

 _'It is the right thing to do and as a Voortrix fairy you should always do what is right, no matter what the costs might be."_ Feria said as we got into a tunnel underneath the road that was part of an Equalist base where Mako took things so serious it looked to Asami as if he was obsessed with saving Korra, which caused her to ask Bolin if Mako was alright. He was but it also made Bolin say to Asami that Mako had kissed Korra once during the tournament which really upset Asami.

 _'And she is right to be so. Being worried is one thing, but lying about not having any feelings for her is a whole other thing and bad at that.'_ I thought as I stomped the ground, using my seismic sense to see if I could detect anything.

 _'Nothing. Figures. If Tarrlok is indeed lying.'_ I thought sighing as I watched Lin go into one tunnel to where her agents were while Mako grabbed an Equalist and mercilessly interrogated the man as he held a fire close to his face.

"Don't bother, Mako. Korra is not here. I can't sense her presence here and I didn't manage to say this before because you were obsessed with saving her but I sensed Tarrok was lying when he told about the Equalist attack." I said as I looked from Tenzin to the remainder of Team Avatar sadly.

 _ **"What?"**_ Tenzin said as he looked at me firmly. "Why didn't you say so before?" He asked as everyone now turned on me looking angry and I couldn't blame them. I should have spoken up sooner.

"Because I only now realized it to be true. Some people are hard to read or only made you think they're lying. Toph couldn't read Azula clearly once." I said insecurely.

"Not the point. You lied to us. Just when we started to think you were trying to help." Tenzin said with a accusing tone in his voice as he looked at me, disappointed, causing me to look from Tenzin to the others sadly as tears formed in the corners of my eyes.

"I didn't do it on purpose. You have to believe me." I said, before panicking as an alarm went off, causing everyone look up.

 _ **"Let's go, people!"**_ Bolin said as we all got ready to run for it. I kept myself in the back the whole way and made sure everyone got out in one piece.

"We're all here." I said as I got on the tram we had used to come here, after which we made it move towards the exit. As we did so I saw Mako had turned around and noticed a tram catching up to us.

 _ **"Guys! We got company and I don't think they're here for a tea party!"**_ I called to the others. Bolin nodded and placed a hand on Mako's shoulder as he stepped in front of him. He brought his hands out to the sides, clenched his fingers and brought them down, causing the wall behind us to collapse after which I heard a loud sound, signing to me the train had most likely crashed into the collapsed wall. In other situations I had felt sorry for those men but not now our bending depended on it.

"Never mind." I said as I smirked at Bolin, who smirked as he added;

"Try to chi-block _**that**_ , fools!" Before he high fived me.

"That was awesome, Bolin!" I smirked while Lin looked even more determined while the rest of the cops hung on for dear life and when we reached the end of the tunnel I saw why; the Lieutenant, a massive group of chi blockers and a couple of Mechs were waiting in position for us. The Lieutenant's kali stick sparking with electricity.

"We got more company." Lin said as she looked back at the rest of us.

"I got an idea! But it is risky." I said as I walked next to Lin and placed a hand on her shoulder pointing at the roof with a smirk on my face. Lin followed my gaze then just nodded at me.

"That could work." She solemnly said before we bended the railing upwards so it became a launching platform, launching us in the air, over the Lieutenant and the Mechs and out on the streets again.

"That was the bumpiest ride I have ever had." Femke smiled as she flipped her hair out of her face and looked around.

"Is that a good thing?" Bolin asked as he and the others dusted themselves of before we started heading towards City Hall.

"I've seen worse. Like when my friends and I faced a nightmare creature we created by accident." I told Bolin with a smile on my face, remembering that time the Trix and I had experimented with ancient magic. It went wrong and if it hadn't been for Icy's quick thinking and leadership, Griffin would have found out for sure and we had surely been in deep trouble.

 _'Only for them to use it again a year later and get in trouble for it anyway.'_ I thought as i fondly remembered watching Miss Faragonda defeat the nightmare creature from my balcony, then punish the trix for the attempt on taking the Dragon Flame.

"A nightmare creature? _**Awesome!**_ " Bolin said, but as he opened his mouth to ask more, Mako coughed and shook his head at his younger brother in a warning way. This caused Bolin to say _'sorry'._

 _'He is such a good natured person. He should be allowed to ask questions as long as it isn't about Tarrlok or what will happen to him if he refuses to let Korra go.'_ I thought, suddenly realizing that Tarrlok had put himself in a rather difficult position. He could be put in jail for attempting to kidnap Korra and if they did that, Tarrlok wouldn't be able to become a Voortrix. This isn't how you should behave. This is wrong.

"Tenzin?" I started with a small voice. "What will happen if Tarrlok has the Avatar caught and refuses to let her go?" I asked as we walked into city hall where the Page immediately sent out a call to all the other Counsilman to come over at once for an emergency meeting.

"Then we'll put him in jail and interrogate him about Korra's location." Mako said firmly.

"And you really think he will then do as told and release her? No I think he won't listen unless someone talks sense into him. And I have the best shot at that." I said as i made up my mind. Tarrlok would certainly get fired from the Council now. Maybe now i could talk him into coming with me. Become a true fairy.

"And why should we do that? You're just going choose his side if we let you talk to him." Lin remarked firmly.

"Because he told me certain things about himself I promised not to reveal. I know him better than any of you." I said as tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I was on the edge of telling them everything I knew. That would mean disaster for him and me because he would never trust me again.

"You're falling for an old manipulation tactic." Lin said, crossing her arms.

"What kind of things?" Tenzin asked me.

"I can't tell. I made a promise never to reveal it. Let's just say he had a troubled childhood and that's why he does what he does." I said with a sad look, hoping this would make Tenzin at least consider letting me talk to him first instead of arresting him straight out.

 _"Because of course. Sad past? Everything's justified."_ Lin muttered. _"Haven't heard that from a million criminals before…"_

"Alright. You can talk to him first. You have my trust." Tenzin sighed as he looked down.

"Don't say I didn't warn you when this blows up in your face. And if I see you taking his side and putting this city in danger with it, you will go right to jail alongside him." Lin said as she brought her face close to mine.

"Wouldn't dream of it." I said as I saw Tarrlok come in last, looking quite worried as he walked to us.

"Do you have news of Avatar Korra?" He asked as he looked from Lin and Tenzin to me.

" We do." Tenzin said coolly " _ **You**_ kidnapped her, Tarrlok." The older airbender said as he pointed his finger at tarrlok, who immediately took a step backwards.

"I am shocked you would accuse me of such an act. I already explained; Equalists attacked and took her" Tarrlok said as he looked at us, indignant.

"Tarrlok, we have been to a Equalist headquarters and she wasn't there. Come on. Tell the truth. Lying isn't the Voortrix way. Neither is kidnapping innocent people." I said as I took one step towards Tarrlok and placed a hand on his arm.

"Femke is right, stop lyin. There were no chi-blockers here last night. You planted the evidence, didn't you?" Tenzin said accusingly.

 _'Angering him will only make matters worse. I have to do something before he goes off and bloodbends us.'_ I thought as I looked at Tarrlok, who was looking angry at this accusation.

"That is a ridiculous accusation." He said as he looked at Tenzin angrily and took another step towards the older airbender.

"I have to use the bathroom!" I made up, before I ran off towards the toilets.

 **Normal POV**

"That girl needs to get her priorities straight. I doubt if we're related." Lin sighed, before everyone turned their attention to the Councilman page, who called;

"It's true! he took her. I was here when Avatar Korra arrived last night but Councilman Tarrlok ordered me to leave. I was on my way out when I saw Tarrlok bring her down to the garage." He said with a shaky voice as he peeked from behind the pillar with a scared look in his eyes.

"That's nonsense! Everyone knows you're nothing but a squeaky-voiced liar." Tarrlok said as he pointed the Page, causing him to hide a little more.

"Why did you wait until now to fess up?" Lin asked looking at the Page angrily as she crossed her arms.

"I was terrified to tell because _**Tarrlok is a bloodbender! He bloodbent Avatar Korra!"**_ The Page said after a moment of hesitation, causing everyone to gasp and look at tarrlok who took a step backwards in shock. His secret was out.

"Don't make this worse for yourself. Tell us where you have Korra." Tenzin said firmly as he got in a defensive stance as well as Lin. Tarrlok moved fast, dodging Lins cable and Tenzin's blast of air before he all took them in his bloodbending grip, making them twist and crack in painful ways before he knocked them unconscious.

 **Femke's POV**

When I returned from the bathroom, I was shocked to find everyone unconscious and Tarrlok was missing. I ran to Lin and carefully shook her awake, hoping she was alright and Tarrlok hadn't gone as far as killing them.

 **"Lin,** _ **wake up**_ **!"** I called as I firmly shook her until she groaned and stirred, ready to wake up. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly as she got up, then dusted herself off.

"Never better, except for the fact a bloodbending madman escaped with Korra while you had your pee break and we probably still have to hear your excuses about how he's a good guy, really." Lin snapped at me as she walked to Tenzin.

 _ **"Wake up!"**_ Lin snapped as she slapped Tenzin firmly on his cheek, causing him to wake up, soon he was followed by Mako, Bolin and Asami.

"Man. I had this awful dream that Korra was taken by this evil bloodbender. So weird." Bolin said as he rubbed over his head.

"Bolin, that really happened. He knocked us out." Asami replied firmly as Mako helped her on her feet.

"Are you serious?! Where is he? Is he here right now?" Bolin asked as he looked around, ready to take on Tarrlok if he was still here.

"Tarrlok is long gone. I'll alert the Entire Force" Saikhan said, before he walked off to do so.

"I'll go and try find him as well. I can sense his Voortrix power. I'll try and talk to him. Maybe if we're together he will listen to me." I said as I transformed into my Enchantix with a determined look on my face.

"No. You had your chance and you blew it. Now we will get him and treat him like the criminal he is." Lin said firmly as she looked at Femke sternly.

"Lin, you have to trust me. He is better than you think he is." I said firmly, clapping my hands before my mouth before I could flap out that he was not like his father Yakone because that would hint I knew about his bloodbending all along.

"Called it." Lin simply said. "Sad past? Some people will excuse everything you do."

"How come you're so sure?" Tenzin asked me as he gave me a firm look, causing me to hang my head in shame, as I didn't reply, waiting for them to realize what I meant.

 _ **"You knew all along that he was a bloodbender?!"**_ Mako yelled as he realized what my silence meant. " _ **You knew and didn't warn us!"**_ Mako said enraged as he lit a fire in the palm of his hand.

"He made me promise not to tell anyone." I said as I looked at Mako firmly. "He is my friend, Mako for friends, you do those kind of things. Even if you know it's illegal." I said as I looked at him with teary eyes. "I had never expected him to go as far as to actually use his bloodbending. He told me he despised having the power but his power hungry dad forced him to do it." I said, knowing Korra would most likely have figured this out as well by now so it might not hurt to tell them.

 _ **"I can't believe it. You lied to us all along and thinks just because you're his friend, that makes what he does okay?!"**_ Mako snapped as he looked at me angrily.

"Femke, you should have told us despite what he made you promise him." Tenzin said as he looked at me firmly. "People are getting hurt over this."

"I couldn't. I told him something as well. We promised never reveal each other's secrets." I defended.

"What was so important that you're risking someone else's life for it?" Lin said as she looked at me firmly.

"The moon holds many secrets. The full moon doesn't only gives bloodbenders and waterbenders their immense strength. It also hides another dark power." I said as I looked up at the roof.

"What could be more dangerous than bloodbending?" Mako asked as he eyed me suspiciously. not trusting me at all. I didn't blame him after all, they just found out I lied to them all along.

"There is a power even more dangerous than bloodbending. Under the full moon, some people can change their shape in that of a real life monster. A werewolf." I said as I made myself angry, managing to morph my hand into a white claw.

 _"Wow."_ Bolin said as his eyes widened in awe.

"We have little to no control over these powers. When the full moon comes up I change then go on a rampage. I might have killed someone." I said with a guilty look on my face, still feeling a guilty about the deaths I had caused.

"Did it happen in this realm as well?" Lin asked as she looked at me firmly, since there had been a full moon two times since I was here.

"No. Thanks to a Wolfsbane potion I have control over my powers now. But I lose it if I were to forget it." I said as I now changed my claw back in my hand. "This power is very dangerous. No one can know I'm a werewolf." I said.

"I entrusted my secret to Tarrlok to make him trust me with his secret. If I were to reveal his identity as a bloodbender, he could do the same to me." I explained. "Which could mean my Death."

"That's quite brave of you. Seeing how important your secret is." Bolin said, which earned him a foul look from his friends.

"Keeping it a secret that you're lethally dangerous once a month. How brave. Anyway, we should look for Tarrlok. We've only been out for a little while. Maybe we can still pick up Tarrlok's trail." Lin said as she crossed her arms.

"It could lead us to Korra. Let's go." Tenzin said, before they ran out.

"You follow his trail. I'll teleport there and see if I can get him to release Korra. I'll see you there." I said, before I concentrated on Tarrlok's magic pattern before I transported to the place Tarrlok was hiding, making him look up shocked as I appeared before him in my fairy form

 **Tarrlok's POV**

 _"Femke?"_ I stammered as I saw her appear in the room out of nowhere.

"Don't be afraid. I just want to talk to you." Femke said calmly as she raised her hands in a defensive way.

"You told them." I said as Femke sat down next to me on the dusty floor of my father's old hideout in the hills.

"No. They only know now that I have known you were a bloodbender all along. They're pretty mad at me." Femke said as she looked down shamefully, which made me look at her. She didn't tell. This was good.

"Listen, I know what you did and I know that it's wrong but it isn't too late to stop acting like your father wanted you to be." Femke said as she placed a hand on my knee and looked at me sadly.

"It is. It's all over. Everything was for nothing. Now I will never be the city's leader. I will end up in jail." I said as I looked down with a sad look in my eyes, since that was all I had ever wanted to avoid happening but revealing my secret had been the only way I had been able to get out of things unharmed.

"You can still bring her back. Leave this plan behind. Explain why you did what you did. Tenzin is a reasonable person and so is Korra. They will listen and forgive if you stop this." Femke said as she looked at me with a pleading look, her eyes almost begging me to listen to reason and don't go down the path my father had.

 _'Which is something I definitely don't want. She is right; if I want to stay off the path of my father, I have to confess and hope for the best.'_ I thought as I looked at Femke, who was frowning as she looked at the box containing Korra, and in a flash i saw a similar looking face above mine, smiling she sang the lullaby I had heard femke sing before. Another flash and I saw her from a little closer. She looked exactly like Femke only with blue eyes.

 _'That's not what my mother looked like. Where do I know her from? And why is she looking so much like Femke?'_ I thought as I looked at Femke before my eye fell on something around her neck, beneath the necklace I had given her. Something that made my blood run cold.

"What Is that? Underneath the necklace I gave you?" I asked, which made Femke look up at me in shock, before she took the thing from her neck and handed it to me.

"It's my mother's. She gave it to me right before she left. I always wear it over my heart, remembering she will always be close, even if we're far apart." Femke said as she smiled down at the medallion, then touched it lightly with her fingertip.

"It looks like something I have seen in a dream. A woman looking a lot like you wore it around her neck as she handed some baby to another woman." I said, recalling the dream I have been getting ever since I was a few years old. This was the first time I mentioned it to anyone.

 _ **"What?"**_ Femke asked as she gasped at me _. "Thats impossible. Yet... it could be..."_ The brunette mumbled as she looked at the medallion.

"What?" I asked her, not understanding what she tried to say until I realized what she could be meaning.

"You mean we could be family?" I deducted as I looked at her, shocked, unable to comprehend what she just said.

"We do look a bit alike and maybe that's the reason I felt a connection to you. It wasn't Romantic love but I did feel like I knew you from somewhere." Femke said as she rubbed with her hand over her chin. "If we're family, that would make perfect sense." She said as she looked up at me smiling kindly, while I just looked at her. She had felt a strange connection between us as well. The same way I had felt. It hadn't been love for me either. More the faint feeling I knew her somehow from somewhere.

 _'I wonder why she hasn't spoken out that feeling to me. Why did she wait until now to say it?'_ I thought as I watched Femke from the corner of my eye, again seeing that woman in a flash as she looked me in the eyes.

"Why did you wait until now to say this? Why didn't you mention this earlier?" I asked as I looked at femke a little confused as she looked up at me.

"Because I thought it would be painful because in the same visions I also saw… Noatak." Femke said, which made me look at her with a gasp at the mention of my brother.

"Maybe in the city we would have time to just, you know, find out if it is truth." I said calmly.

"It can still be done. If we go back. If you're willing to face up to what you have done." Femke said as she looked at me sternly.

"You don't understand. They will arrest me the moment I arrive in the city." I said as I looked at her firmly, not wanting to go back and face jail.

"I understand you don't want to go to jail but it is the only way to see if we're family." Femke said, placing her hands on my arms as she looked at me with a begging look.

 **Normal POV**

"I can't. I'm sorry." Tarrlok said after a moment of total silence as he turned away from Femke, who looked at him in shock, not getting why he was being so stubborn about taking responsibility for his actions.

 _"Tarrlok..."_ Femke whispered in shock, before she bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I thought you were my friend and you trusted me. I was wrong." She said as she turned away to hide that she was close to crying. "Have a good life. I hope you're proud of what you did." Femke said, before she walked to the stairs. Tarrlok looked after her as Femke put her foot on the first step of the stairs, unable to believe what she had just said. They had been friends all this time and he still was or that's how he saw it. Femke on the other hand seemed to have given up on it.

 _'Or she refuses to be friends with a criminal. Which I fully understand. It's just not fair that she blames me for distrust. I do trust her. I just don't want to go to jail._ ' Tarrlok thought as he looked after Femke as he felt rage well up inside himself.

"You're asking something of me that is impossible. A real friend would understand." Tarrlok hissed as he looked at Femke.

"A real friend would understand that what they're doing is wrong. Friendship means taking a risk for someone else. I would do the same for you." Femke said, before she turned around and started to leave.

"You wouldn't." Tarrlok huffed as he turned away from Femke. Deep down he knew that wasn't true. Femke had kept his secret until it had been too late. It had been Femke who had most likely gotten in big trouble for this and it was Femke who had come to him and tried to talk to him without immediately getting him arrested for taking Korra.

 _ **"How manipulative are you?! I wasn't the one that blew your secret! You did that yourself! And now Tenzin is mad at me because I knew about your secret all along! And lied to protect you!"**_ Femke raged as she looked at Tarrlok whom backed away when she said this because her face turned into that of a wolf for a moment.

 _"Femke?"_ Tarrlok gasped in shock as he looked at her face shocked, not knowing what to say when Femke said that she had revealed her own darkest secret to make them understand why she had kept his secret with the result of everyone getting mad at her.

"Be reasonable. You're a smart man. You're not like your old man. I know they will understand if you explain to them what you told me and in time, you might be forgiven." Femke said as she looked at Tarrlok sadly.

"It won't be easy. Nor will they allow you to stay on the council. And you will be arrested for the things you already did but if you co-operate they will lessen your punishment." Femke said and with this she flapped her wings, a smirk on her face as it slowly turned back into the face of a human being.

"You really think they will go easy on the bloodbender who just ran from the authorities when they figured out his crime?" Tarrlok asked as he looked at Femke, her eyes still glowing golden as she looked at him.

"Yes. If you're honest with them, tell them the full truth, I know they will at least consider it. Come on." Femke said as she held out her hand towards Tarrlok from the third step, smiling at him as she did so.

 _'Go on, Tarrlok. Go with her. Be the real you. Free the Voortrix within yourself.'_ Tarrlok heard a voice in his head say in an encouraging way, which made him look back at the box holding Korra with a raised eyebrow, not getting were the voice had come from.

 _"This is not the Voortrix way. The Avatar is needed to protect this world. Listen to feria."_ The voice said, getting hard to hear at the end.

"Did you hear that?" Tarrlok asked Femke, not fully understanding what he had just heard.

"I didn't heard anything." Femke said as she looked around to see if she could spot the source of whatever Tarrlok had heard.

"I heard a voice. A male voice saying I should listen to you and that this is not the Voortrix way. Ending _with 'listen to Feria."_ Tarrlok said as he looked at Femke.

"It could be your heard your past life; Tarro." Femke gasped as she looked at Tarrlok in realization what he heard. She had no idea how this was possible since she had only be able to communicate with Feria through her medallion.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

"My past life?" I asked.

"Yes, we; the original Voortrix all have a past life and we can communicate with them through our medallions." Femke explained, which made me raise an eyebrow at her since I had heard my past life's voice but I didn't have any medallion.

"But I don't wear a medallion. How come I could hear him?" I asked.

"Because he is still your past life. You're still connected in some way." Femke answered as she put her own necklace in sight and smiled, touching it. "The necklace only makes the connection stronger. Like an antenna." She said with a smile on her face.

"How did you get it?" I asked, remembering Femke had told me once that Voorfield was destroyed.

"Because my late fianceė Daniel and I have been there once." Femke said. "We were forbidden to go there but Daniel took me. He wanted me to see his home world. Hear his story. His legacy." Femke said as she looked down.

"Who is Daniel? And how can Voorfield be his home village? You said the planet was destroyed over three thousand years ago. Was he a spirit?" I asked since she hadn't mentioned him to me before.

"The late Daniel Sato. He is not connected to Hiroshi and Asami Sato for as far as I know. He was the Voortrix guide, my best friend and… Toph's father. Her real father." Femke said as she looked down sadly.

"Wait? Toph? Chief of Police Toph? The one that invented metalbending? Is she your daughter?" I asked. She might as well be talking about another Toph. I knew there would most likely be more kids with the name Tarrlok on the North Pole as well.

"That's her. I gave her up for adoption because I was very weak after a severe labor. I thought i was dying." Femke said as she looked down sadly. "And I didn't know it was Daniel who was the father until later on… since it happened on a one night stand." Femke admitted with one eye closed, seemingly still ashamed of it.

"I see." I commented as we both sat down again.

"I felt horrible about it. No one knew until I met the father of my children; Daniel. It was love at first sight." Femke sighed dreamily as she looked up at the roof.

"We promised each other we would find our children and raise them together. A promise Daniel kept until his dying moments." Femke said, looking down tearfully. "He was killed by one of Darkar's minions along with our youngest son; Dylan."

"How did it happen?" I asked.

"Daniel sacrificed himself to save our son. And our son died not much later from his injuries." Femke said, her voice breaking as she said the last part. Feeling her pain, I wrapped a arm around her. I knew how it felt when you lost someone you loved.

 _'_ _ **IF**_ _he died. Remember Femke's words. He might still be alive."_ Shot through my head.

"As a mother, it must have felt awful that you weren't able to protect him." I said as I looked at her sadly.

"It was, especially since it had been _**me**_ Darkar wanted. _**I**_ should have died _ **, not**_ my son. He had _**nothing**_ to do with this." Femke said, her voice sounding both angry and sad at once.

"You shouldn't blame yourself. If you had died I had never met you and I would never have found out that I am a fairy, which would be a shame." I admitted with a small smile on my face.

"I wish he had been able to be here. Or at least meet his sister. She would have loved him." Femke said as she looked up at me with tears in her eyes.

"Life is unfair. I should know, with the type of father I had." I said as I gave Femke a stern look. Sure her life had been tough but my life had been a pure hell. She at least knew her parents loved her. My father never loved me.

"Let's not make this in some sort of competition, please. It can get better now. If we're family, I'm there to help whenever you need me." Femke smiled as she placed a arm around my shoulder, which made me smile back at her as she got up and offered me a hand.

"Alright, but if Tenzin tries to arrest me I won't hesitate to bloodbend him again." I said.

"Please don't. Just because I'm there for you doesn't mean you shouldn't answer to your crimes. Or do such horrid things again." Femke said as she shivered. "I don't want you to turn into Hama."

"Hama?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"Hama." Femke nodded as she wrapped a arm around me before we headed up the stairs.

"Was it really as bad as they made it sound? I asked, since my father had told me the story of the Bloodbender Hama so many times and he had always made it seem like Katara was a coward, only using bloodbending to defend Aang and Sokka whom Hama used to attack her."

"I still get the shivers if I think about what she did, moving us like we were mere puppets." Femke said, which made me wrap my coat around her as we arrived at the main floor where I was shocked to see Amon and the Lieutenant along with some Chi blockers standing in our way.

 _ **"Amon!"**_ I said as my eyes widened in shock while Femke got behind me.

"It is time for you two to be Equalized" Amon said with a solemn voice as his Equalists got their bolas while the Lieutenant waved with his Kali sticks.

"You can't do that." Femke said as she got in front of me, looking at Amon.

"And why can't I?" Amon asked as he took a step towards me.

"If you do that, we won't be able to defeat lord Darkar and save the world." Femke blurted out.

"Many benders tried such lies before." Amon said with a ice cold voice that somehow reminded me of Yakone. "You're not going to escape your fate." He finished as the Lieutenant got in front of him.

"You fools." I said as I got into a bending stance and raised my arms upwards. The Chi blockers moved towards us and they attempted to swing their bolas but I bloodbent them. "You've never faced bending like me." I smirked as I watched the Chi blockers crumple on the floor. All of them, except Amon.

 _"Huh?"_ I said as I tried again and again, but whatever I did, Amon kept walking, shrugging off my bloodbending like it was nothing.

"How is he doing that?" Femke gasped behind me as she moved her arms as well, I saw the chi blockers struggled and groaned, but Amon was still unaffected.

"You know how to bloodbend?" I asked Femke as we backed away from Amon towards the stairs.

"I figured it out. But Amon seems to be a spirit of some sort. He is immune to bloodbending." Femke said, panicking.

 _"What are you? "_ i whispered fearfully as Femke and I reached the top of the stairs.

"I am the solution." Amon said as he kept walking towards us. I knew what was to come now. I got in front of Femke.

"Femke _ **, run."**_ I told her firmly, determined to make her escape.

" _ **No.**_ I won't leave you behind." Femke protested.

"Femke, the fate of many worlds depends on you. If you lose your bending all is lost. _**Go!**_ " I said as I looked at her before she turned and ran down the stairs, disappearing from sight.

 _'Its for the best._ ' i thought as I tried to fight Amon on my own but he was faster and grabbed my arm, firmly twisting it behind my back as he brought me down on my knees before he raised his thumb.

 _'It all ends here. My legacy of bloodbending is finally at an end.'_ I thought as I looked at the spot Femke had disappeared to, hearing a loud _**'bang'**_ sound before Amon took my bending.

 **Femke's POV**

"Femke, the fate of many worlds depends on you. If you lose your bending all is lost. _**Go!"**_ Tarrlok said as he looked at me sternly, which made my eyes widen in shock, before I nodded and ran down, going to Korra's prison as fast as I could. I had to be quick. Tarrlok wouldn't be able to fend off Amon for long and then he would come for Korra and me.

 _ **"Korra, this is Femke. Amon is upstairs. He has Tarrlok and he is coming for you. You have to escape."**_ I said as I focused on my metalbending and ripped the side of the box open, revealing Korra, who looked like she was in a pretty bad shape, but despite that she looked at me suspiciously.

"Why should I trust you? Your dear _'Friend'_ did this to me." She started, but stopped as we both heard a scream coming from upstairs.

"You can be angry at me once we get out of here." I said as I blasted a hole in a wall and bent the snow out off the way so Korra had an escape route, then I got in front of her as Amon and the Equalists came down.

 _ **"Go, Korra!"**_ i called after her before I fired some water at Amon who dodged it with ease as he got closer and closer towards me.

Anticipating what he was about to do, I leapt over him and kicked him hard in his back, making him tumble, but he steadied himself with ease and before I could make another move I was electrocuted and with the images of a panting Tarrlok looking up at his brother Noatak i passed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Sorry it took me so long but it was very hard for me to combine the original script with the remainder of the story. I hope you all like the result.

A/N:

I figured Femke would want to try and talk to Tarrlok before they would arrest him. See if she could talk some sense into him because she knew there was still good in him.

I didn't wanted Femke to tell Tarrlok's entire story because that would ruin the scene from 'skeletons in the closet' were Tarrlok tells Mako and Korra his story.

Well, that was all for now! I hope you all enjoyed it!

 **Please leave a review!**


	9. Chapter 9: noatak's secret

Chapter 9: Noatak's secret

When I woke up, I groaned and rubbed my eyes, looking around. I soon found out that we were in a small cell in an attic-like room. Tarrlok was lying next to me and looked banged up, but would be physically fine.

 _'We lost our bending.'_ I thought as I looked at my balled fists sadly, then at Tarrlok who was still unconscious, yet for someone who just lost his bending, he seemed rather peaceful _. 'Maybe he is. His father forced him to be a bloodbender. Maybe he is at peace now that it's gone.'_ I thought as I got up and walked to Tarrlok, gently shaking him.

"Tarrlok? Wake up." I said.

"What?" Tarrlok groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at me weakly.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat by his side and looked at him sadly.

"For as far as someone who just lost his bending can be okay." Tarrlok gruffly said as he looked to the side.

"What do we do now?" I asked as I looked at Tarrlok sadly.

"Nothing. I'm afraid we're stuck without our bending to defend ourselves." Tarrlok said as he looked down.

"Well, you're rid of the curse that was your bloodbending, at least." I carefully said as I looked around the small cell to see where we had been locked up. All I saw was a bucket and outside the cell was a small table with some wooden tools on them.

 _'I still feel quite strong. This could mean the block is either temporarily or Amon failed to take my bending.'_ I started my thoughts but stopped as Amon came in with a tray with two wooden bowls of food.

"You're careful around two people who lost their bending." I remarked as Amon put the bowls through the bars.

"Tarrlok lost his bending. You somehow didn't. I couldn't cleanse you of your impurity." Amon said with a solemn voice as he sat down and looked at me as Tarrlok got his food and slowly started to eat.

"My powers?" I mumbled as I looked at my hands, realizing I hadn't lost my powers.

 _'How did every bender including Tarrlok lose his bending and I didn't?'_ I thought as I sat down and started eating as well.

 _'Your fairy powers. You only miss one element. Your bending is protected by your Voortrix powers.'_ Feria's voice said.

 _'I can't lose my bending. But Tarrlok is supposed to be a bending fairy as well. How can he fulfill his destiny without his waterbending?'_ I asked.

 _'He can get it back once he mastered all the remaining elements._ ' Feria answered me.

 _"Sounds great but will he be a bloodbender again as well?"_ I asked her as I eyed Tarrlok from where I was sitting. He was calmly eating his food. No sign of sadness about the loss of his bending. He just seemed to be deep in thought.

 _"Bloodbending is simply a waterbending technique that he chooses to use. So if his Waterbending returns, he will have to decide to use it for Bloodbending."_ Feria said wisely.

 _"Thanks, Feria."_ I smiled before I opened my eyes, seeing Amon still sitting there, watching me, observing us as Tarrlok and I ate. Then he just... went away.

 **Tarrlok's POV**

As we ate I observed Amon just as he was clearly observing me. For him it must just be amusing to watch his prey eat away their meals in their cells but for me it was to see if i could find something, anything that was familiar about him. I had felt a strange sensation when Amon had taken my bending.

 _'It can't be. But if what Femke said is true, it could be him.'_ I thought as I ate in silence. So did Femke, which was unusual for her. She was sitting silently before her bowl, looking like she was meditating.

 _'Maybe she is praying. Some people do that.'_ I thought.

 _'Last time, praying didn't last this long. Is she trying to call for help?'_ I thought.

 _'She is contacting Feria.'_ A voice in my head said as I felt a pang in my head. I quickly closed my eyes to ease the pain and after I did so I was suddenly in a dark room where another man was sitting across me. A man with short dark brown hair that hung just under his ear and piercing blue eyes.

 _"Who are you? Where am i?"_ I asked as I looked at the man with a raised eyebrow, not understanding how I got here.

 _"My name is Tarro and I used Feria's medallion on this side to contact you. To guide you."_ Tarro said as he looked at me with a friendly smile. "Because, believe it or not, I am you from three thousand years ago."

 _"How come i don't remember anything?"_ I asked with a suspicious look, not trusting this man at all. Femke did mention we all had a past life but I wasn't sure this was the man since Femke had also said that the connection would fail to work as long as I didn't have a medallion.

 _"It's really me. The connection works because I have a medallion of a sort."_ The man before me smiled. Did he just read my mind?

 _"How can I be sure you're not some trick of the mind? That would be something this… 'Darkar' would do."_ I said, remembering what Femke had told me.

 _"Darkar isn't strong enough to produce fake images of us. Let me prove it" The man said as he snapped his finger. "_ I have been with you your entire life. I know what you know. Ask me something, anything, only you know."

 _"Something only I know?"_ I wondered as I thought of something only I knew about.

 _'What does no one know from me except that I used to be a skilled bloodbender?'_ I thought as I looked down for a moment, think hard of anything only I knew, smirking when I thought of something.

 _"I know something. Noatak and I once got lost in a storm, but an animal guided us back, which animal was this?"_ I asked. No one knew this has been a Polarbear dog. No one. Not even my father. Only Noatak and I knew since father would have scolded us for our weakness if he were to know a Polarbear dog had helped us.

 _"It was a polarbeardog. You didn't use your bloodbending to force it to help you. You just looked it in the eye and it understood you needed help. It turned and pointed out the way."_ Tarro said as he smiled at me. _"Polarbear dogs are very intelligent creatures. They are smarter than humans give them credit for."_

 _"You read my mind to find out didn't you?"_ I asked.

 _"For that you need your medallion. I can only project myself to you with the one I borrowed from Feria."_ Tarro said as he showed me the same medallion Femke had, which made me look at him with widened eyes.

 _"You were saying you had this familiar feeling when Amon took your bending. How did you think it was familiar to you?"_ Tarro asked as he looked at me calmly.

 _"I knew the feeling from somewhere. I had felt like that before but forgot where."_ I said as I tried to remember the feeling I had. The strange sensation that I felt I should remember from somewhere.

 _'It felt like that time Noatak bloodbended me but that can't be it. Amon isn't a bender.'_ Went through my head while I looked at Tarro, who looked me in the eyes calmly.

 _"It could be a fake story. Didn't your brother only use his face to bloodbend?"_ Tarro asked me as he kept looking at me calmly.

 _"Our old man taught him to do so."_ I said as the puzzle started to be pieced together.

 _"So what if the scar is just a lie? That he wears the mask to hide the small movements with his face he need to make to bloodbend his opponent."_ Tarro said. "What if he found a way to use bloodbending to erase one's bending forever."

 _'Can it be it was the bloodbending grip of my brother I felt? But that would mean Noatak was alive all along! Why did he never contact me? Why didn't he come and help me? Why did he take my bending?'_ I thought with a confused look on my face.

 _"Trust your heart, Tarrlok. You will figure out the truth soon enough."_ Tarro's solemn voice said before I opened my eyes and looked around. Femke had eaten her food and now lied in a corner, asleep.

 _"I better get to sleep as well. tomorrow I'll try to speak to Noatak. If it is really him."_ I yawned, smiling as I lied down next to femke before i let my mind drift off to sleep.

 **Normal POV**

The next morning the lieutenant brought them breakfast and lunch. Order of Amon were that they were allowed to have a Pai Sho board and some books to at least have something to do in between meals. Femke was really fascinated by the Pai Sho board since she had seen Iroh play the game multiple times but she had never learned the rules. She had to leave soon after the one hundred year war. She happily learned the rules of pai sho until dinnertime. Amon came in himself.

"You're getting better at it already." Tarrlok smirked as he re-set the board to Femke's delight.

"You're letting her win." Amon commented as he put the bowls through the bars, which made Femke smile and quickly get her bowl.

"And you're a bloodbender. Aren't you _ **, Noatak**_?" Tarrlok smirked as Amon or Noatak, looked up.

"I don't know what your talking about." Amon stated.

"I know it is you under there Noatak. I recognized your bloodbending. You can quit the act now." Tarrlok said, keeping calm, knowing his brother could sense that he was lying if he didn't.

"So you know." He stated coolly before he slowly removed his mask.

"If Wan Shi Tong's face appears from behind that mask I'm going to scream." Femke said as she sat down behind Tarrlok with a scared look in her eyes while Tarrlok just smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's not going to happen." Tarrlok smiled as he nodded to Amon, who hesitated a moment before he took his mask off, revealing a face that was quite handsome to Femke. "This is my brother; Noatak."

"So there was a human behind that mask. How did you shrug off bloodbending like it was nothing?" Femke asked as she looked at Noatak, shocked.

"Because I am an exceptional bloodbender. Tarrloks bloodbending was a mere nuisance and your bloodbending was even weaker than his. I didn't feel it at all." Noatak said as he put his mask next to him and sat down on the floor.

"I figured out how to bloodbend by watching Tarrlok, but it's nothing big." Femke admitted as she smiled at Noatak, feeling lot more sure about herself now she knew there was a human being behind the mask and not some angry spirit.

"Observing? Did Tarrlok never offer to teach you?" Noatak asked as he looked at Tarrlok.

"I didn't know she could do that until she bloodbended your Equalists. I didn't even know you could learn by looking." Tarrlok said.

"I know how to study movements." Femke smiled as she moved her hands to a rat in the corner of the room. "I'm very good. I can learn best if I can see what someone does and doesn't does while bending. That's how i picked up my elements." Femke said while she made the rat do a dance.

"Not to mention; you're not the first bloodbender I have observed." Femke added, which earned her a confused look from Amon. "Well, it might sound a little odd but I was here eighty five years ago as well. When the old Team Avatar was still around." Femke smiled as she admitted this. "I was there when Team Avatar fought the first ever bloodbender; Hama."

"You did? Father used to tell about her, describing her as the most amazing bender ever." Noatak said as he smiled a little. "In how far is this true?"

"She was old." femke said, shuddering a little at the thoughts of her. "But she was a very skilled bloodbender. But the way she used it was horrifying and wrong." Femke said. "I mean, the Fire Nation has done a lot of bad things but so have people from other nations. Benders and non benders alike." Femke said as she looked deep in Amon's eyes. "It's wrong to harm innocent people who just happened to have something in common with your oppressor, like what Hama did. In the end it doesn't even do anything for your cause besides satiate your revenge."

"And what I'm doing right now, I assume?" Amon said as he looked at her with piercing eyes. "Judgemental little girl."

"I do understand why you're doing it." Femke said sadly. "Yakone had no right to treat you both the way he did."

"You just mimicked what I did? And that taught you everything?" Tarrlok asked as he eyed Femke.

"Let's say it wasn't the first time I used bloodbending on someone." Femke said as she rubbed the back of her neck with a sheepish smile on her face.

"You did?" Amon asked. He had always thought he and Tarrlok were the only bloodbenders.

"Yes. A few months ago my best friend and I had to save my planet from permanent paralysis but Primal Dialga, who was doing this, sent his minion Dusknoir after us." Femke started. "He lured us in a trap. He had a knife. My husband was behind me, injured. I saw the knife pointed at my chest. I moved my hands in front of me to try and stop him with airbending, hoping it would work this time but suddenly, the attack stopped in mid air." Femke said, smiling as she remembered the feeling of relief when he stopped in mid air. "I tried to move my husband away but as i moved my arm, Dusknoir's arm moved as well and when my husband widened his eyes, I realized what I was doing; bloodbending. It felt terrifying that first time." Femke said as she looked from Noatak to Tarrlok sadly.

"Our first time wasn't pleasant either. Remember that buffalo we had to bloodbend our first night?" Tarrlok asked his brother, who nodded in reply as a sign he remembered before he turned away his head, making Femke smile in a sympathizing way as she placed a hand on his arms through the bars, which made Noatak snap up his head and look at her with widened eyes.

"Tarrlok told me what happened. That must have felt awfult" Femke said. Noatak wanted to shrug her gesture away but as she touched him he felt a strange warmth coming from her, which felt neither like bending nor like a person's normal body heat. At the same time they touched, Femke also felt something; a warmth that seemed to come from Noatak and went right through her medallion into her heart. She looked down and to her delight she saw that Feria's medallion that had started to glow, meaning she had found another Voortrix fairy.

"Why is your chest glowing?" Amon asked, not understanding what it meant while Tarrlok smiled because he did.

"It means you're special. Not just a bender but also a fairy. One of the four bending fairies I was told to find in this world." Femke smiled as she looked at Noatak, who looked back at her like she had gone mad. A fairy? Special?

"I can't be a fairy." Noatak said as he looked at Femke.

"I'm certain. The medallion only reacts to other Voortrix fairies." Femke said with a smile on her face, lightly touching the medallion on her neck as she did so, closing her eyes as she made the glowing stop.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, Noatak. I had my doubts at first as well and I still find it hard to believe but I am a fairy. What happened during your first attempt to Equalize us proves that" Tarrlok said, remembering his brother the moment he and his Equalists had first tried to take them down. When he and Femke had used their fairy powers to protect themselves, knocking them all backwards before knocking themselves out.

"That doesn't means I am like that as well. Mistakes will always happen." Noatak said as he looked at the medallion sternly.

"How is a magical object that is passed over from one life to another managing to fail the _**one**_ task it was made for?" Femke asked smiling teasingly at Amon, who just rolled his eyes.

"Failure is always an option, to think otherwise is naïve." Amon said before he started to get up and leave.

"That was meant as a joke Mister Serious. Making cracks is my thing, deal with it." Femke said as she sat down next to Tarrlok before suddenly remembering something and looking up shocked.

 _ **"Noatak, wait."**_ Femke called after him, making Amon look at her, not used to people calling him by his old name.

"What is it, little girl?" Amon said as he walked back to the cell.

"I was hoping you could maybe contact the Wood Villages for us. We were meaning to do a blood test." Femke said with one eye closed, not sure how Amon, would react to this request.

"Why would you want to do that?" Amon asked.

"Because Tarrlok and I both have had some strange visions ever since we met and we we both thought it might mean something since Tarrlok claimed he saw someone looking a lot like me in one of them and the only person looking very close to me is my mother," Femke explained.

 _"What?"_ Amon asked as he looked from Femke to Tarrlok with visible shock.

"I never told you about my dreams when I was a kid. The few times I told you I had a nightmare." Tarrlok said as he looked at his brother sternly.

"So?" Amon asked.

"I saw something odd. I never dared to bring it up to mother and father at the time because mother would most likely tell father what I had told her and father would just get mad at me." Tarrlok said calmly. "But I saw a woman, looking very close to Femke here, giving a bundle containing a baby to our mother. A baby that looked like me." Tarrlok said calmly, before he smiled at Femke.

"Dreams are just images projected by our fears and wishes. Maybe you have deep down wished that to be true and your mind played in on that." Amon countered.

"How do you explain I recognized Femke's medallion?" Tarrlok asked with a challenging voice as he got up and walked to the bars, this made Amon look up at him as Femke nodded and gently pulled the medallion from under her shirt to show it to Noatak but as she did so, Amon could also clearly see the necklace Tarrlok had given to her a little while ago, the necklace with their three first letters on it.

"That other necklace, how did you get it?" Amon said as he pointed at the golden heart that was now also in plain sight.

"Tarrlok gave it to me. I can't exactly read the letters but I always had a feeling it meant something." Femke said while she placed a finger on the necklace with a loving smile on her face before she gently put it away and showed Noatak the pirate medallion that had once belonged to her mother.

"What does it mean?" Amon asked as he walked back to the bars and looked at the wooden carving with the tree painted orbs, each a different color.

"It's a pirate medallion. According to my mother it holds the key to a spaceship graveyard, the cove of the pirates." Femke explained as she moved the two orbs from one side of the medallion to the other. "These two resemble two of the planets in the system the cove is hidden. My mother wears the other half of the medallion were the other two planets are on, all four are needed to get to spaceship graveyard, which is why we each wear a half. Even if my mother is caught, they won't find the spaceship graveyard until they manage to capture me as well and get my half." Femke smiled as she put her medallion back under her shirt.

"Your mother is a _**Pirate?"**_ Tarrlok asked as he looked at Femke.

"She is an intergalactic criminal. That is what she told me one of the two times we met. Wanted in several planetary systems." Femke said as she smirked a little, because she had met the Pirates that had once been her crew members in the Galactic football Realm and she knew from them that she had been one of the most popular Pirate Leaders.

"You're proud of that? Even when you know what she is doing is a crime and most likely hurting a lot of innocent people?" Amon asked as he crossed his arms. "And you have the gall to judge _**MY**_ actions."

"Yes and no. I know that what she is doing is wrong and most likely causes people a lot of pain but I know from friends of hers that she only steals from the rich and gives the things she steals to the poor who can live from that." Femke said.

"People will get hurt because of your mother's actions." Amon said as he looked at Femke sternly.

"Not that I can do much about it. I could try and talk to her if I knew where she was." Femke said with a sad look.

"You don't know where she is?" Tarrlok asked, eyeing femke with an incredulous look on his face.

"Last time I saw her I was twenty years old. I'm thirty one right now. It's been eleven years since we last spoke." Femke said as she looked at Tarrlok sadly.

"I live with an adoptive family that found me as a teenager and has raised me ever since." Femke explained with a smile on her face as she played a little with the medallion in her hand.

"If I knew where she was right now I would just go to her and ask if she has left a son in this world but i'm afraid I can't since I have no idea where I should send a message to."Femke said.

"And there is no other way you could contact her?" Amon asked while putting his mask back on, which gave Femke the shivers.

"I could try and send a letter but if she were to react that would be the first time." Femke joked lightly as she made a pencil and a piece of paper appear out of nowhere and sat down to write.

"Maybe if you improved your handwriting." Tarrlok joked.

"Yours isn't any better."Femke teased back while putting one message in an envelope, then got another piece of paper and started on a second message.

"You wound me." Tarrlok jokingly said as Femke finished up the second letter a little later.

"Whatever." Femke joked as she snapped her fingers and the letters disappeared.

"Where are those going?" Amon asked suspiciously.

"One to the Wood Villages for someone to come and take a blood test." Femke said with a smile on her face.

"And the other one?" The hooded man asked sternly.

"I'm going to try and reach my mother Merinja and see what she has to say about all this." Femke said.

"But you just said you didn't know where she was." Tarrlok stammered as he looked at Femke with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I remember I have some pretty powerful tracking magic. Maybe it will work." Femke admitted with a grin on her face.

"At this point I'm not even surprised." Amon said.

"Let's hope it worked." Femke smiled, hoping the letter would indeed find her mother.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that said I end the chapter! I hope it is your liking.

 **A/N:**

To clarify; The Voortrix all need a medallion to strengthen the communication with their past lives.

In skeletons in the closet, Tarrlok said that he felt a familiar sensation when his bending was taken, which he later recognized as the bloodbending of his brother so i thought; maybe I can make a chapter out of Tarrlok finding this out.

That was all for now, Thanks for reading and thanks Paranoidgirl for doing such an amazing job as beta reader and advisor.

Please leave a review!


End file.
